Everyone Has A Battle
by rogue-angel07
Summary: Colt is angry. Haylie is lonely. Their problems seem to fix themselves as they fall for each other. But it soon becomes clear that someone is after her. Will the angry and the artist ever be safe again?
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone Has A Battle**

He let the rage boil up inside of him. It started in the pit of his stomach, he felt it rise up his spine until a dull ache overcame his heart. The anger clogged his throat as it traveled down his arms. It erupted in his fists bringing them down over and over again on the thick blue plastic hanging in front of him. A punching bag. His favorite new addition to the woods that surrounded his grandfather's cabin. The woods that served as his ninja training ground. Before it, he used a dummy whose eyes would light up when it was hit in the sweet spots – the ones you should aim for when you wanted to do real damage. Both his brothers used it too, until he has gotten mad at his older brother Rocky and destroyed it. Once his grandfather looked at the bits and pieces that used to be a training dummy, he got the punching bag, hoping that it would help his middle grandson take out his anger.

Colt gave the punching bag a daily beating ever since. He couldn't remember what in particular made him so mad today. But he had become addicted to the rush of anger and the satisfaction of releasing it through swift punches and kicks. Colt's mind wandered to thoughts about going back to school and having to leave the cabin. His punches quickened. Learning ninja at the cabin was what he loved to do. Going back to the city would mean he would have to fall into the same routine as most other kids – school, homework, sleep. Anytime he wanted for himself would have to fit around the three. School also meant fights and getting yelled at by teachers, both meant that he would get in trouble at home, all of which were unnecessary headaches.

Colt's mind soon became entranced with his methodic movements; he was surprised when he felt a hand on his back. His immediate reaction was to swing around and defend himself from whoever was there. Colt's mind was snapped back to reality when he saw his brother, who easily blocked his sloppy punch, standing in front of him.

"Colt, watch what you're doing," Rocky said, his voice calm despite the fact that his brother almost broke his nose. Colt quickly withdrew his outstretched arm.

"Sorry," he paused waiting for Rocky to explain why he had disrupted his fight with the punching bag. Rocky looked at his brother. Beads of sweat were rolling down his skin. His hands were still clutched in fists at his sides, his body was tense as if waiting to pounce and attack. Rocky sighed, "Grandpa wants you to pack before dinner so we can leave tomorrow morning."

Colt wiped the sweat out of his eyes before walking back to the cabin. Rocky stayed where he was, silently watching Colt walk away. He had seen his brother's face when he mentioned going back to the city. Colt dreaded the thought of going back.

Rocky wished that Colt would talk to him. Over the past few months Colt had become withdrawn. He never talked about how he was feeling. Not that anyone needed to be told. Colt was mad all the time. He never smiled, laughed, or cried. All of his feelings were poured into the punching bag he spent hours a day with. Everyone wanted to help him, but no one knew how. Rocky felt like it was his responsibility to help his little brother. Colt had always been his best friend. But how could he help someone who didn't want it?

-------------------------------

Colt lazily threw his backpack in the backseat of Rocky's car. He didn't want to waste his gas money when Rocky was going to the same place. He sat in the front while he waited for his brothers to finish that last of their breakfasts. His eyes drifted closed and his head fell against the seat. He tried to think of a good reason why school was so early in the morning. None came to mind. He didn't even have to wake up this early for ninja training. He heard the car start and the back door slam. Rocky looked tired, but Colt knew Tum Tum wouldn't. The kid ate so much sugar he could probably go for a week without sleep.

"Want some?" Tum Tum thrust a half eaten candy bar in Colt's face.

"How can you eat this early?" His hazel colored eyes drifted closed slowly.

"The same way I eat when it's late," was his brother's reply. Colt didn't bother with a come back, he just let his eyelids fall and layed in the seat. Tum Tum finished the rest of his candy bar and moved on to a blue tootsie pop. He missed his brother's sarcastic comments. Tum Tum couldn't help feeling mad at Colt. His new attitude change had affected everyone. The whole family was worried about him. Their ideas for helping him had amounted to nothing. Colt was silent, quick to lose his temper and no one knew how to fix him

Tum Tum's thoughts were cut short by a large brick building. Only seven hours left of the first day of school.

---------------------------------

Haylie turned the volume knob until she could feel the floor beneath her vibrate. She hated complete silence. She was already late to her first day back to school. Being late never bothered Haylie. Being in a hurry was what she hated. Hurrying made people worry, be sloppy, and forget things. Moving at your own pace was her solution to many problems. She threw her light brown hair into a pony tail. The loose curls flung around as she moved her head. She never bothered with make-up, so she threw on a pair of jeans, a comfortable shirt, and her boots. She grabbed her green bag and shoved a soft back purple binder in it. It was an attempt to look like she was slightly prepared for her senior year in the prison some liked to call a high school.

Her bag fell from her grasp when she reached for her ipod. Silently, she thanked her stereo for being so loud. It kept her from hearing the echo. Sadness welled up within her when ever the emptiness of the huge house carried an echo. It reminded her how alone she was. Looking at the clock, Haylie realized that second period was probably just starting. Covering her ears with head phones and dropping her ipod into her bag she walked to school. Already anxious for the last bell to ring.

-----------------------------

Colt's stomach growled as he tapped the end of his cheap ball point pen on the edge of his desk. The bell for lunch was about to ring. Forty-five seconds he thought. He was oblivious to anything his new teacher was saying. He had gotten bored with the first five minutes of his first teacher's speech. Twenty seconds. The teacher had stopped talking and was walking back to his desk when the bell rang. Colt grabbed his backpack as he bolted for the door.

Everyone was trying to get to the cafeteria. The pace was slow because of the congested hallways. Across the hallway Colt could see Rocky. As usual he was surrounded by his group of friends. Colt couldn't understand how Rocky could put up with all of the attention all the time. But in his head Colt thought about how it would feel to get some kind of attention. People seemed afraid of him because he was quick to lose his temper. Being feared never bothered him, but he still wanted someone to talk to. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind when the aroma of food reached him. The growl in his stomach reminded him how hungry he was. When he got in the lunch line a sudden depression hit him at the sight of the food. He had forgotten how bad it was. Half-heartedly he picked up a meat that looked like it was edible and dropped it onto his tray. Everything else he passed, he couldn't identify, until he got to the mashed potatoes.

"You might want to get gravy with those." Colt looked behind him to see a chubby blonde girl already eating some of the food on her tray. She continued between bites despite his silence. "Taste them."

He gave her a questioning look but his curiosity made him take a bite of the potatoes. "They're freezing," He said with disappointment.

"Gravy," she repeated. Looking at the gravy he saw the steam and drowned his mashed potatoes in it.

After paying for his lunch, Colt went to sit down not realizing that he ran straight into someone. The someone happened to be Mark Lagdon, the same guy that got Colt in trouble every year. Mark had always picked fights with Colt. He enjoyed fighting almost as much as Colt did. "Watch where you're going pony boy," Mark's unoriginal comment spurred immediate laughter with his group of followers.

"You walked right in front of me!" Colt was beginning to itch for a fight. The only fights he had been in lately were with a blue punching bag that he no longer had.

"Are you saying it's my fault you're blind?" Mark moved closer, daring Colt to hit him.

Colt didn't back down, "Do it," he said through clenched teeth, his anger apparent in his voice. The familiar feeling of adrenaline started to run through his body. Mark would fight him. He always did.

Not failing to meet his standards, Mark lunged forward knocking Colt's lunch tray out of his way. Colt thrust his arm forward to throw a punch - right before he heard a scream.

----------------------

Haylie had stopped in the school's library before she made her way to the cafeteria. Her first class and she already had a book to get through. The first page had completely confused her. She squinted at the words, trying to make sense of them as she walked. Not understanding the first paragraph Haylie moved on to the second when a burning pain seared through her arm.

"OOWW!" she cried out as she dropped the book. She grabbed her arm; her hand became covered in a thick watery substance. She quickly looked at her hand. Gravy? It was burning hot. Desperately, Haylie tried to brush the hot gravy off her smoldering arm.

Colt looked at the girl who had screamed. Her arm right above her elbow was turning bright red. He looked back at Mark. Evidently he had run back to his group of followers so all the blame would go to Colt. He couldn't help but feel bad. He meant to hurt Mark not some girl who was walking by. Colt stood frozen. He didn't know what to do.

When Haylie had wiped most of the gravy off she grabbed the burn trying to make the heat leak out of her skin. When the pain started to let go of her mind she looked around to see what had happened. There were mashed potatoes and gravy all over the floor next to an overturned lunch tray. Looking up Haylie saw a guy staring at her as if he was trying to figure out what to say.

"What happened?" the words flew out of her mouth quickly, giving them a hint of frustration. "I..uh," Colt tried to quickly think of something believable, "tripped," he finished.

"You tripped." Haylie repeated, not believing his story.

"Yeah..and the tray just flew out of my hands."

Haylie quickly looked around - the cafeteria floor was tile and they were in the middle of an aisle with no tables around. "What did you trip on?"

'Jeez why did she have to be so complicated' Colt thought. 'It wasn't like I meant to cover her with gravy – smoldering gravy.'

"It was ah…" his voice died out again and he ran his hand through his hair, but it didn't help him come up with something to say, "Let me bring you to the nurse." He quickly walked past her before she could she could say anything else, grabbed her unburned arm and pulled her along.

"I'll be fine," she tried to pull her arm away, but couldn't get it from Colt's strong hold.

"Well maybe you'll have to wait there and be late to third period," the excuse was good enough to make Colt want to go.

"But what about that," she looked behind her at the mess that was on the cafeteria floor.

"The janitors will get it."

"I don't need to go to the nurse," Haylie planted her camel colored boots in the floor and pulled back her arm. This guy was starting to scare her. The first day of school was bad enough without getting dragged around by some creepy guy.

Colt was starting to lose his temper. He hadn't meant to hurt the girl but she didn't need to get an attitude about him trying to help her. Even if he was only trying to help her because he couldn't think of a lie quick enough.

She backed away from him, aware of the fact that they were the only ones in the hallway. "I'll just go to the bathroom and wash it off," she silently begged for him to walk away and leave her alone.

"Whatever," he said rudely. His voice displayed his annoyance, despite that fact that he only said one word. He briskly walked past her back into the cafeteria.

Haylie let out a breath she had been holding. He acted like he was going to lose it and go off on her. He was the one that had hurt her! The more she thought about it the more frustrated she became. The first day of school didn't seem promising. She got to the bathroom and dropped the dark green bag to her feet. The cold water on her arm numbed the pain. The frustration she felt dissipated.

-----------------------

AN: Let me know what you think! I'll continue if people are interested, so let me know if I should post another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you so much for the amazing reviews!! They mean so much, and they get you more chapters ;)

**---------------------**

**Chapter Two**

Colt stormed into the cafeteria. He hadn't gotten to fight Mark and he got stuck trying to convince an ungrateful girl that he tripped.

Rocky sat at a lunch table with his friends. He had seen everything Colt had done. He was about to jump into the situation when Colt dragged the girl into the hall. Rocky knew Colt wouldn't lose his temper on the girl and his friends had told him Colt needed to take care of himself. But Rocky's big brother instincts kicked in when Colt was walking around the cafeteria fuming.

"Colt!" Rocky jogged up to him.

"Not now," Colt turned the other way walking to nowhere in particular. His anger only grew when he saw Rocky. He didn't understand why Rocky always had to jump in and criticize him. If Colt chose to fight he didn't understand why that was Rocky's problem. Why couldn't his perfect and popular older brother just leave him alone? Colt was sick of hearing it all. 'Don't lose your temper Colt.' 'Calm down Colt.' 'Why are you so mad Colt?'

"Colt what happened out there?" Rocky questioned.

Colt turned to him, "What do you think happened out there Rocky?" Rocky shrugged his shoulders. "God Rocky I didn't go beat up the girl!" his tone was more hurt then angry even though he tried to cover it up.

"I didn't think you did that Colt. I just don't know why you're so mad." Anger flared up in Colt. He was sick of being asked why he was mad. People got mad. Why couldn't he? "Look just come sit with us and you can have the rest of my lunch."

Colt wasn't hungry anymore but followed Rocky anyway. They didn't make it to the table before the bell rang. Rocky watched as Colt wordlessly went to his next class.

------------------------

Colt's third period was history, so was Haylie's. Colt cussed his teacher out in his head. Her last name was Corren, his was Douglas. 'Why do teachers always sit people in alphabetical order?' he thought to himself.

After Colt was done silently insulting his teacher, he thought about what Rocky had said. He had heard it so many times before, 'Why are you mad Colt?' It made him more angry every time. He had a right to be mad, the girl…his thoughts trailed off. What had she done? She was ungrateful, he decided. Then he realized that his attempts to escort her to the nurse was actually him dragging her through the school by the arm. He guessed she had a right to not be grateful to him for that. The thought made him start to feel guilty. But she had to have done something, he tried to remember. She had kept him from fighting Mark. Because she walked by and he burned her with gravy. Oh crap, he thought.

Colt's hazel eyes wandered to her. They landed on her arm it was still bright red and looked like it was starting to scab. He had burned her pretty badly. Letting out a long sigh, he let go of his anger and guilt took full hold on him. That poor girl, he thought. She was walking to get her lunch and he burned her, drug her out of the cafeteria, then scared the crap out of her.

'I'm a complete and total asshole,' he said to himself.

As if to make himself feel more guilty, Colt looked again at the bright red spot on the girl's arm. It worked, his guilt worsened. His eyes wandered away from her arm to the plain light green shirt that hugged her small, curvy frame. The wide neck showed off her pale skin, the gentle curve of her collarbones, and shoulders that were lightly speckled with freckles. His eyes moved to her face before he realized what he was doing. Colt quickly snapped his attention to the front of the room. His mind repeated the fact that she thought he was a psycho.

'I did not just check out the prep.' he tried to convince himself. Could she really be qualified as a prep? he began to wonder. He quickly glanced at her again. She wore boots instead of high heels and jeans instead of a tiny skirt. That not really preppy. He snapped his attention back to the huge dry erase board in front of him. 'What am I doing?' he questioned silently. 'I am NOT trying to convince myself that she is not a prep.'

His own thoughts were beginning to confuse him and he was afraid to look anywhere but straight ahead. Colt decided to do the safest thing he could. Placing his head down on his desk he went to sleep.

---------------------------

Haylie sat uncomfortably in her history class. She didn't like the fact that the crazy guy from the cafeteria was sitting next to her and staring at her every three seconds. The clock said it was only 1:15. There were 40 minutes left of the class. The teacher's voice droned on. She was talking about policies and what she expected from her students this semester.

The cold water had numbed the pain in her arm while it was running over the burn, but it did nothing for it now. Her arm was turning red and heat seemed to be boiling below her skin. Haylie needed to take her mind off of things. She reached down and as quietly as possible, brought her bag from the floor to her lap. She removed the small sketch pad that she had bought so she could draw through her classes. Flipping passed a few full pages Haylie hid the sketch pad in her lap as her mind became completely consumed with the shapes and lines she put onto the page.

-------------------------------

Hundreds of kids all bolted out into the hallways at once. The bell ending the last day of school had rung. Colt leisurely walked to his locker. Sleeping through his third period made him too tired to stay awake during his forth. He was still halfway asleep as he walked to his locker. Carelessly, he flung his backpack over his shoulder and hoped Rocky would still be in the parking lot when he got there. When Colt stepped out of the building he saw the same girl he was trying to forget. The guilty feeling returned to him. When he saw the red burn on her arm, it hit him full force. After quite a few minutes of hesitation and uncertainty, he walked over to her and started talking, "I didn't mean to hurt you earlier or..," his voice died out, "scare you."

Haylie looked up from the ground. She knew who she would see but she never would have expected him to say something like that. Still feeling uneasy around him, she attempted to brush him off. "It's fine," she picked up her pace and walked towards her house.

Colt winced, then matched her pace with ease. "Look I just," he took a deep breath, he wasn't used to this, "wanted to say sorry for…hurting you and …dragging you around and…stuff." He ran his hand through his brown hair and his eyes darted between the sidewalk and the houses they were walking past, apologizing wasn't exactly his forte.

Haylie slowed down but kept walking, "Thanks for the apology," she didn't know what else to say. Colt still made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't want him to lose it like he had before. She was scared she would say something that would make his temper explode.

Accidentally, Colt's elbow hit the burn on Haylie's arm when he adjusted his backpack. Gasping and wincing in pain, she stopped walking. While she tried to look at the burn Colt gently lifted her arm, examining it. "It looks pretty bad. Do you want to go back so you can go to the nurse?" Haylie was becoming more and more surprised by his sudden change in character. He seemed more approachable then insane.

"No, I don't need to my house is right there," Haylie nodded her head to a large brown house, "I'll just pour some cold water on it and it'll be fine."

Colt rolled his eyes at her. "Is there someone else home?"

"No," she said slightly confused.

He sighed, then spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words, he didn't want to scare her again, "Then can I come in and fix this some, so you hurt less and I don't feel as bad about it."

Once again Colt shocked Haylie with his nice demeanor. She thought about letting him into her house. "Sure," she said. Colt, once again, started to drag Haylie by the arm. But it was different from the first time. He held her injured arm up softly, and as if he was protecting it from further harm. Haylie thought about pulling back, but something stopped her. The guy who seemed like he wanted to bite everyone's head off earlier, didn't seem so bad now, and if he wasn't going to leave her alone, she could at least enjoy his company.

"Haylie," she said randomly.

Colt turned around with a confused stare, "What?"

"Haylie," she paused, " I figured you would want to know my name before you went in my house," she stared at him, waiting for him to do or say something.

"Colt," he stated before opening her door and nonchalantly walking into her house. Haylie took her arm back from Colt and the two walked into the kitchen. Before Haylie could do anything Colt grabbed a plant that was on the window sill. "This will work," he stated.

Haylie watched him with a puzzled face and didn't bother trying to figure out what he was doing. He broke off one of the many prickly green stems the plant had. There was a clear, sticky goo inside of it. "Having fun?" Haylie asked confused.

He looked up at her. "Aloe plant," Colt's comment only confused her more. She watched as he concentrated on rubbing the goo on her burn. The clear sticky liquid coming from the plant reminded Haylie of snot. She didn't want it on her arm, but it seemed to make the heat lift out of it and dissolve away. The concentration on Colt's face disappeared when he looked up.

Haylie's full pink lips formed a smile that bared her perfectly white teeth. "Where did you learn that?"

Colt threw the piece of plant away and washed his hands. "Me and my brothers get hurt all the time. I've picked up a few tricks and my grandpa is kinda into plants."

"You have brothers?" Haylie kept up the conversation; she didn't want Colt to leave. The loud music she played got rid of the silence she hated. But, it wasn't the same as having a person to talk to. Haylie went about living a normal life, but there was a gaping hole in it – she was alone.

"One older, one younger." He leaned against the counter facing Haylie, who was now sitting on the kitchen table. He crinkled his brow in confusion. She was leaning forward as if she was soaking in his every word. It seemed like she wanted to talk to him.

"That must be nice," Haylie said, "You must not get lonely very much."

"So I guess you don't have any?"

Haylie shook her head.

"You arent' missing anything. They're mostly just loud and annoying."

"But don't you have fun with them?"

Colt shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes." He threw his backpack over his shoulder and opened the door.

"Wait!" Haylie cried.

Colt turned around.

"Um.." Haylie stared at him, "Do you want a drink?" She hopped off the table and ran to the fridge.

Colt stared at her confused. Wasn't she scared of him? Why did she want him – the angry one – around?

"We have.." she spun around to face him, a soda can in each hand, "Coke and Dr. Pepper."

Colt's hazel eyes took her in, she looked desperate for him to stay.

"Or..water?"

"Wouldn't your parents be mad if they come home and find their daughter alone with a strange guy?"

"No," Haylie shook her head, "My mom doesn't come home much."

Colt knew what that was like, he hardly ever saw his dad. "What about your dad?"

She was silent for a few moments, "I don't have one."

Colt wasn't going to pry, instead he closed the door and turned to her. "Do you really want me to stay?"

"Well…If you want to."

Colt smiled in spite of himself. "I'll take a Coke."

Haylie bared her wide, glowing smile and tossed him the can.

-----------------------

**AN: ** Please please please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Chapter Three**

Colt sat on Haylie's couch sipping a soda and laughing. Haylie was sitting sideways, facing him with her legs tucked under her. She was explaining a scene from the last movie she had seen. She knew Colt was laughing at her, not with her, the scene she was talking about was a wedding scene from a romantic comedy, which she knew wasn't exactly Colt's favored genre. But despite his laughing at her, the two were having a good time. It was easy to talk to Colt. They had been talking forever, but she was genuinely enjoying the conversation.

There was also a smile on Colt's face. A smile hadn't crossed his face in a long time. There was something about Haylie that made him feel comfortable. He was at ease around her. Truthfully, Colt liked when she bludgeoned him with questions. She was interested in him. It was nice that he was, for once, getting some attention.

Haylie turned the conversation over to Colt. Resting her head against her hand, she studied him. His skin was tan, his shoulders were broad. She was sure that under his blue shirt he was hiding muscles. Her eyes traveled down his strong arms to his large, powerful hands. She had learned from their talk that he was into martial arts, and his sculpted body proved it. Haylie smiled to herself as her chocolate brown eyes lingered on his well-built arms. When she tuned back into the conversation, it flowed just as easily as it had the whole time. The two became consumed by each other and everything else didn't seem to matter.

---------------------------------

Meanwhile, Rocky sat at his dinner table trying to convince his mom that his brother was fine and didn't come home because he was walking around blowing off steam. But Rocky himself was getting worried. It was almost 6:30 and he hadn't seen or heard from his brother since lunch. He knew that Colt had still been mad when they left the cafeteria. Rocky's mind was beginning to picture Colt getting into fights and causing trouble. 'He wouldn't do that,' Rocky tried to convince himself. But with the way Colt had been acting lately, Rocky didn't know what he was capable of. Even Tum Tum, who always seemed mad at Colt, looked worried. Rocky couldn't blame Tum Tum for being angry. All he wanted was the old Colt back. The sarcastic, fearless, belligerent one who had a temper but could still be reasoned with.

Mrs. Douglas was now frantically pacing the kitchen, worried for her son. She had called Mr. Douglas who was, as usual, working late. The two agreed that they would call each other if they heard anything. Tum Tum walked over to her in an attempt to calm her down. "It's okay mom. Colt can take care of himself." Mrs. Douglas opened her mouth to respond but was cut short by the front door opening. Just as Colt walked in the door Mrs. Douglas ran and hugged him. Then she promptly backed away and hit him on the arm. "Where have you been?!"

To his family's surprise, Colt started laughing, "What mom no police swarming the place? I was gone for a whole three hours."

"Actually, it was four hours," Tum Tum held up four fingers to emphasize his statement.

Colt laughed again, "What's the matter Tum, did I keep mom from making dinner?"

"Yes and I'm about to starve."

"You mean ten pounds of candy doesn't hold you until dinner anymore?"

Mrs. Douglas and Rocky stared at Colt and Tum Tum with dropped jaws. They were fighting just like they used to. Colt was making jokes and even laughing. Wherever Colt had been, it had put him in a good mood. Colt hoisted his backpack onto his shoulders, "I've got homework to do. Call me when dinner is ready."

Everyone stared at him in awe as he ran up the stairs and into the room he shared with his brothers.

-----------------------------

"Where is she?" a deep voice asked in the darkness of the room. His voice was steady and unwavering. It held a sense of determination and seriousness. Everyone that worked for him had learned to fear him. The dark haired man that was standing in front of him was no exception.

His body was shaking and he stuttered as he talked. "We aren't sude wh..where she is r..right now," he paused wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Then why are you here?" the deep voice questioned.

"They s..ss..sold the old house. They c..could be anywhere," he gulped in fear of what was next.

"Then why are you standing here instead of FINDING HER!" the deep voice yelled as he beat a fist on the table in front of him.

The terrified man backed away in a hurry to leave the room. "Y..yes s..sir," he ran out the door as the other man sat down. As he sat, he wondered why he was forced to work with such idiots. He looked at a picture on his desk. Idiots or not, they would find her.

-------------------------

Disappointed, Rocky looked at Colt. Whatever had put him in a good mood the night before had definitely worn off before they woke up for school that morning. He didn't say a word during breakfast and silently looked out the window as Rocky drove to school. Colt watched house after house go by when he passed something familiar, Haylie's house. A smile tugged at the corners of Colt's lips. He wanted to see her again. He was sure he would get to talk to her again. "So Colt," Rocky interrupted his thoughts, "Are you going to need a ride home today or are you just going to disappear again?"

Colt got out of the car as soon as Rocky parked and grabbed his backpack, "If I'm not here, leave." With that Colt walked to the building scanning the crowds of kids for a head of brown curly hair. The specific light brown curls he was looking for were sprawled all over a light blue pillowcase. Haylie's brown eyes began to open. They slowly focused on the red numbers of her alarm clock. The thought of setting it the night before had slipped her mind. She groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes. One day she would make it to first period. She walked out of her bedroom to take a shower.

"Haylie!" Haylie let out a startled scream at the unexpected call. She wasn't used to people being in her house. "Haylie, is something wrong?" the voice called.

"Mom?" Haylie yelled from the top of the steps.

Her mother stood at the bottom. "Darling" she said. Her dark brown hair hung stick straight around her make-up coated face. Her fake bright red fingernails drummed on the banister. A look of alarm crossed her mother's face. "What happened to you?" Haylie's mom climbed the steps and grabbed her daughter's arm, looking at the burn.

"Oh, it's nothing," Haylie pulled her arm back, "Why are you here?"

Her mother looked at her with a slight sadness in her eyes, "Darling I know that I haven't been here very much but, I want to make it up to you. How about we go out to lunch, just you and me?" Her mother's face lit up with excitement.

Haylie stared at her with a sleepy confusion. "I..uh…have school today," Haylie was stuned by her mother's change in character. She had wanted so badly to say yes. She wanted time with her mother.

"Oh," her mother exclaimed completely forgetting about school. "A dinner then."

Haylie's face lit up, excited about really spending time and talking with her mother. "Okay I get home around 3."

Her mother smiled a big, teeth baring grin, the mirror image of Haylie's. "Perfect, I'll cook it myself. As soon as you get home there will be a delicious dinner for two."

Haylie's smile grew, "Okay. I can't wait!"

Her mom shooed her away, "Good, now go get ready for school." Haylie ran in the bathroom and turned the shower on. She loved starting off her day in a good, happy mood. When her shower was finished she went to her room and took her time picking her outfit. She chose her usual boots with light blue jeans, and a white and yellow stripped shirt that hung off the edge of her shoulders. Showing her cream colored skin and light brown freckles. Throwing her hair into its usual ponytail position Haylie grabbed her messenger bag, ready to leave for school. "Bye mom!" she yelled as she opened the door.

"Good bye Darling," was her mother's response.

With a smile she headed to school. As soon as she walked in the building the bell rang. Looking at her watch she started to laugh. Starting the day off with lunch wouldn't be bad, and she would get to see Colt. Her smile took over her face. She liked being around Colt and was excited about seeing him again. She hoped that he felt the same way toward her. She walked through the crowded hallways. Her brown eyes darted back and forth looking for Colt. When she spotted him he wasn't far ahead of her. Squeezing her way next to him she didn't wait for him to start the conversation, "Hey."

Colt looked down at her big smile and bright eyes, "You look happy." Colt smiled and didn't mention the fact that he had been looking for her all morning.

"Yep," she replied, "My mom was home when I woke up this morning and she said that we were going to eat dinner together, just us two."

Confusion was written on Colt's face, "Is that a rare occurance?" his tone was slightly sarcastic but Haylie didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah I don't see her very much she's always off with a boyfriend somewhere."

Colt wasn't sure what to say. His house was always full of people. He couldn't imagine being alone in an empty house so much. He couldn't understand how a mother would rather be with her boyfriend then her daughter. His parents were with him as much as they could be. Mr. Douglas was at work a lot but he still spent time with his kids. When the cafeteria doors were in sight Haylie took Colt's role and started dragging him by the arm, "Oh, come on, you owe me a lunch."

An amused Colt pulled his arm back, bringing Haylie with it. "I owe you a lunch?" he repeated, emphasizing every word.

"Yes, I couldn't eat yesterday because _someone_ had to scar me for life," she thrust her burnt arm in front of him as they walked.

Colt looked down at her arm an unexpected feeling of guilt hit him. He tried to hide it as he lowered her arm. "It'll go away," he stated. The smile fell from Haylie's face and she looked at him with sad brown eyes. He rolled his hazel ones and let out a frustrated sigh, "What do you want?"

'What is happening to me?' he thought silently. He never just gave in. Even if it did only cost $2.00. Something about Haylie made him drop his defenses. He didn't keep his guard up when she was around. He liked the feeling, but the fact that he did it unintentionally scared him.

"I don't know. Come on we have to see what they have." Haylie pulled him to the line by the arm. She bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement. Once the food was in sight Haylie started to survey every piece of it to fit the perfect lunch. Colt on the other hand, picked up anything he touched and dropped it on his blue plastic tray. After Colt paid for their lunches, the pair turned to find seats. Haylie led them to an empty corner of a table. The two ate and talked.

Sitting at a table that had a clear view of them was Rocky. Rocky had been ignoring his friend's conversation and was entranced by his brother and the girl he had drug into the hallway the day before. By looking at either of his brothers Rocky had always been able to tell what they were feeling. He could see how at ease and happy Colt was. Rocky couldn't turn away he didn't know what the girl could do to make his brother like his old self, but Rocky didn't care. He thought back to the night before and the good mood Colt was in. Maybe Colt had found a girlfriend. Anticipating the end of the day Rocky secretly hoped Colt would need a ride home. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask.

-----------------

"Jeffrey and Haylie, do you two know something about the Mexican War that I don't?"

Haylie opened her mouth to give the polite answer that Mrs. Higgen would want, Colt beat her to it. "That it's just like every other war, people got mad, fought and died," he paused and leaned back in his chair, "Oh, and it was in Mexico."

Mrs. Higgen, a small but round lady, glared at Colt, "Mr. Douglas would you like a detention?"

Before Colt could reply Haylie jumped in. "He was just joking Mrs. Higgen, we were both listening to you."

"Really," she glared at Haylie, "What was I talking about?"

"Uh…," Haylie fumbled around for an answer before she flashed her big smile, "The Mexican War."

Colt smirked.

Mrs. Higgen glared at the two students. Temptation was urging Colt to come out with a sarcastic comment, but he thought better of it. "The next time I see either of you two opening you mouths," she wagged a long, chubby finger at them, "You both will be with me after school serving a detention!" Mrs. Higgen returned to her long, boring lecture on the Mexican War. A few moments later Haylie shot Colt a 'What were you thinking?!' look. A smirk was his only response. Rolling her eyes at him, she pulled out her miniature sketch pad and went back to work on the picture she started last time she was sitting in History Class. Soon becoming hypnotized by her sketch, all concept of time escaped her mind. Suddenly a bell rang, Haylie jumped in surprise. History class was over and everyone was hurriedly walking to the last class of the day. Shoving her pencil and papers into her bag Haylie didn't notice Colt standing in front of her.

"What were you doing that whole time?" She pushed the sketch pad across her desk to Colt and continued to shove her things into her bag. Colt stared in awe as he flipped through the pages. He looked over the different scenes she transferred to the pages.

"Wow, these are really good."

"Thanks," Haylie said with a smile, "Come on we're going to be late." Following behind her, Colt flipped through the last of the sketches before handing them back.

"Do you always draw that good?" Haylie smiled, she would never admit it, but she loved when people fussed over her drawings. They walked to the hallway that would lead them in different directions. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow and tell you how my dinner went."

Colt, who still wanted to talk to her, reluctantly smiled and said goodbye. He could tell how excited she was about spending time with her mother. Colt slept through his fourth period making it go by much faster. When the bell woke him, he walked to Rocky's car to find Rocky and Tum Tum already there. He sat in the back while his brothers turned to look at him with huge grins plastered on their faces. Tum Tum spoke up, "Rocky told me about your girlfriend. The one you were making out with at lunch." Tum Tum leaned toward his brother making kissing faces. Colt was about to put him in a headlock when he spotted the bag of jellybeans in his hand. Colt flung his arm out and grabbed the bag. Thanks to Colt's speed, Tum Tum didn't know what happened until he saw Colt popping jelly beans into his mouth.

"Hey!" Tum Tum reached back to reclaim his candy. Laughing, Colt moved the bag out of his reach. Picking up where Tum Tum left off, Rocky started his questioning, "So what's her name?"

"Whose name?" Colt asked through a mouthful of jellybeans.

"Come on Colt I saw you at lunch. You can't deny anything." Tum Tum lunged for his jellybeans. In the last moment Colt moved them almost causing Tum Tum to fall head first into the back seat.

"Oh you mean Haylie."

"Colt you're gonna eat all my jellybeans!" Tum Tum whined. His brothers however, were too involved in their own conversation to notice him. Rocky continued to talk as he drove, "So what's Haylie-"

Colt interrupted him, "Hey wait! Wait stop the car!" Startled, Rocky pulled over the car thinking Tum Tum had broken his neck lunging for his jelly beans. He looked over at Tum Tum. He had gotten his bag back and was happily munching the candy. Confused, Rocky looked behind him to find Colt looking out the window hypnotized. Rocky turned to see what Colt was looking at. It was Haylie. Her shoulders were drooping and her head sagged as if she were sad. In front of her was on open garage that was completely empty. Colt was positive he knew what was going on. Her mother hadn't shown up for the mother daughter dinner.

Haylie walked up her steps and opened the front door. The kitchen table was completely bare and the house had its usual emptiness. Throwing her bag onto the counter, Haylie slammed the door behind her. Her back against the counter, she slid to the floor. Anger started to mix with the sadness that filled her. "I was so stupid," Haylie said aloud. The anger she felt was for herself. She should never have counted on her mother. Closing her eyes in an attempt to push back tears, Haylie sat hurt and alone.

As soon as Colt saw Haylie's door close, his door opened. "I'll be right back." Rocky heard him, but had no idea what was going on. He looked at Tum Tum only to find him oblivious to anything but the bag of jelly beans in his lap. Anger seared through Colt. He was angry at Haylie's mother for hurting her. When he flung open the door he found Haylie sitting on the floor. Sadness was written on her face and filled her brown eyes. All of the anger Colt felt was pushed to the back of his mind. It didn't seem as important anymore. All he wanted to do was make Haylie feel better.

"Hey," he said as he knelt down in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" her voice seemed to hold no emotion.

It had lost the extra excitement she had had that morning, "My brothers are in the car outside. They want you to come to our dinner so they can meet you."

Both of them knew he was lying but neither of them cared. All Haylie wanted to think about was how sweet Colt was being. She knew that wasn't how he normally acted. He was doing it for her. The thought made a small smile tug at the corners of her lips, "I'd like that."

Colt saw the smile and his spirits instantly lifted. Pulling her to her feet he led her out the door. "I think we're going to have someone over tonight Tum," Rocky stated as he watched Colt lead Haylie to the car. Before Tum Tum could respond the car door opened. Colt grabbed Tum Tum's shirt and pushed him into the front seat. Then Colt and Haylie climbed in. Colt introduced them and the four talked through their short ride home. Colt and his brothers were keeping Haylie entertained, making the thoughts of her mother slip away. By the time the car pulled in the driveway Haylie was completely at ease with the three of them. She got along with Rocky and Tum Tum just as easy as she had gotten along with Colt.

"Mom, there's one more for dinner!" Colt yelled when he walked in his house.

"I'm right here," Mrs. Douglas walked around the corner.

"Mom, this is Haylie." The two exchanged hello's. Haylie immediately liked Mrs. Douglas. She had a warm and motherly attitude.

"Tum Tum go set another place at the table. Dinner will be ready in a minute." Mrs. Douglas walked back to the stove to finish the meal while Tum Tum set a place for Haylie.

----------------------------

"You're dead! You're dead!"

"Noooo!"

The T.V. screen turned red with winner loser lights flashing on either side.

"Yes!" Haylie threw her arms up in victory. She had just beaten Tum Tum at one of his ninja video games. Knowing that Tum Tum had let her win she laughed more than gloated. Colt laughed, not only because of the scene in front of him. It felt good to know that he was the one who made Haylie this happy. Her smile always seemed to spread to his face.

"Want another round?" Tum Tum held up his controller as he challenged Haylie to another round. Looking out the window Haylie could see that it was already dark. "No, I don't want to keep you guys up. I better be getting home."

Colt was about to argue until Mrs. Douglas's voice agreed with Haylie. "Colt it's getting late!" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Colt gave up his fight before it begun, "I'll take you home."

Laughs filled the car when Colt pulled into the driveway. "No, you're family is great. I had so much fun," Haylie exclaimed between laughs. As the laughter died down Haylie looked at Colt. He felt her eyes on him and turned to face her. "Thanks for what you did. It was a _nice _and _sweet _thing for you to do," she put extra emphasis on nice and sweet just to watch his expression.

"Ugh, that's just what I want people to think of me."

Haylie let out a small laugh, "Don't be ashamed of your sweet side," she replied only half joking. He smiled as he looked at her. Some hair had gotten loose from her ponytail, the gentle swirls hung in her face. She moved her head to keep them from falling in front of her eyes. Colt's eyes traveled down the brown hair to the freckles that were barely visible on her light pink cheeks. Her cheeks led down to her lips. The pink of her lips looked a few shades darker then her cheeks. He wondered how soft they would feel if he kissed them.

Haylie was fully aware of his examination. She stared at him, silently willing him to kiss her. Unknowingly, she moved closer to him. Her heartbeat quickened as the gap between them closed. Their lips met in light kisses before Haylie leaned into Colt and deepened the kiss. Haylie's lips opened for Colt as he snaked his arm around Haylie's small waist, his hand exploring the small of her back. Feeling her arms lace around his neck, Colt smiled against her lips breaking the kiss. The pair left their arms entangled around each other.

"See ya tomorrow," Haylie said softly, her lips brushing against Colt's as she spoke.

"Oh," he quickly kissed the soft lips again, "Will you be on time tomorrow?"

Haylie smiled, "If you come get me." Colt's hand traveled up to the side of Haylie's face and pulled her in for another deep kiss. "Okay." he answered when the kiss broke.

"Kay," Haylie repeated. It took a tremendous amount of force for Haylie to pull herself away from Colt and walk into her house. After she closed the door, she leaned against it. Grabbing her bag off the counter she hugged it tight to her chest. The drone of Colt's car faded away. Inside Haylie felt like she would burst any second. Letiting out a scream in her excitement, her heart still pumped rapidly as she ran up the stairs to set her alarm, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

Colt's family wasn't surprised when he came home happier than ever. They were just happy that they finally knew why. Colt walked into his living room to see his dad sitting on the couch, "I heard about Haylie. Maybe you should bring her by tomorrow so I can meet her. I'll be home from work early."

Mrs. Douglas spoke before Colt had the chance. "That would be fun Haylie's a nice girl."

Tum Tum walked into the living room eating a twizzler, hearing the end of the conversation. "Yeah Colt you found a nice girlfriend," he taunted.

"She's not my girlfriend," Colt said instinctively.

"Really," a devious grin spread over Tum Tum's face, "mind if I go for her." He took off running up the stairs before he finished the sentence. Even with his head start Tum Tum was no competition in a race against Colt. Before he reached the top of the stairs Tum Tum was tackled down by Colt.

Mr. Douglas laughed. "Not on the stairs boys," Mrs. Douglas pleaded with concern.

Dragging his brother up the last few steps, Colt wrestled him to the floor once again. Tum Tum fought against him and between their laughs you could hear his calls for help, "ROCKY!" Rocky could hear the commotion from inside his room. Saying goodbye to his friend he hung up the phone. He laughed at his brothers before he joined in the fight.

-----------

**AN: If you want new chapters please review so I know if people are still interested! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews!! You guys are amazing, and I'm not lying when I say that you guys got me to write this chapter. Sorry it's been so long, school has taken over my life, no joke. But you guys deserve this! Thanks again!**

Colt woke up early the next morning. He couldn't sleep well anyway, that darn curly haired, brown eyed girl was taking over his mind. He was not tired despite his lack of sleep. It seemed like his heart didn't beat normally anymore, it didn't rush, it just – fluttered. It seemed like a warm adrenaline flushed through his body and kept him going. It wasn't the bad kind of adrenaline – the kind that made him want to feel his fist shatter bones, it just felt warm and made him want to smile. It also made him feel like he was going to burst if he didn't get to Haylie.

Colt got ready quickly he wanted to get out to his car before his brothers were ready to leave. If he took too long, he might have to have company on his way to pick up Haylie, which wasn't very appealing to him. Taking a quick shower and throwing on a random outfit, Colt tousled his light brown hair and went to eat breakfast.

"You're early," Mrs. Douglas handed her son a plate of scrambled eggs. His mother never got suspicious when he scarfed down the eggs. Colt always ate his food as if it would run off his plate if he waited too long.

"Bye mom." Kissing his mom on the cheek Colt walked out the door just as Rocky entered the kitchen yelling for Tum Tum to get out of bed.

--

The dark haired man started out with a proud strut. The closer the door came to him, the more he could feel the fear seeping into him. Wiping the sweat off the palm of his hand he opened the door to see a blonde haired man in front of him, "We found her," he spat out the words to avoid stuttering.

"Where?" questioned the blonde haired man in his steady deep voice.

"California,"

"Take me to her," a sinister smile was visible on his face. Finally, he would receive what he had been searching for.

--

Walking down her stairs, Haylie had a clear view of the road from the front window. It was the earliest she had been awake in years, she was sure of it. But she had trouble sleeping that night anyway –just as she had predicted.

Colt's car pulled up, grabbing her bag she ran out to see him. She ran as fast as her light purple flip flops and tight blue jeans would allow. While he turned his car off, Colt watched her. The light brown curls were falling a few inches past her shoulders and framing her face. He had never seen her hair down before. The loose curls looked soft and Colt felt the urge to run his hands through it.

Haylie jumped in the car, her trademark teeth baring smile on her face. "Morning," her hand absentmindedly brushed her hair behind her ears. Colt willingly kept his hands from it.

"Morning," he repeated.

Without waiting any longer they attacked each other. Colt's hand went to the side of her face and he tangled his hand into her hair. He smiled at the silky, soft feeling while their lips consumed each others in a satisfying kiss. Haylie's hands were moving over Colt's back his muscle, which were hidden under his loose dark blue shirt, seemed to react to her touch.

"Do we have to go to school?" Haylie spoke between kisses.

"We've got time," Colt replied with a smile.

Haylie leaned back, breaking some of their contact. "Does that mean we have to go?"

Colt immediately missed the feeling of her lips. "Rocky'll know if I don't go."

She cocked her head to the side, looking disappointed. Colt didn't like it and immediately looked down. He saw the red burn on her arm. The same guilty feeling started churning his stomach. The hand that had been tangled in Haylie's hair came down and he lightly ran his fingers over the burn.

His thoughts were disrupted by the imaginary lines Haylie's finger tips were lightly tracing on his forearm. "But then I won't see you until lunch," she complained.

His mind pondered the thought, which concentrating on was made increasingly difficult by the attention his arm was getting. "What do you have first period?" he questioned.

After a moment of thought she answered. "I don't know." The two started laughing, "I've never been."

"At 10:30 ask to go to the bathroom and come to the hallway with the blue lockers."

Haylie smirked, "Sneaky." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. With one last, albeit lengthy, kiss Colt found the strength to pull away, turned on the car and drive them to school.

It wasn't long before they were walking through the groups of kids waiting for the bell to ring. Rocky and Tum Tum were doing the same not far away. Tum Tum abruptly stopped walking and looked at the crowd. Rocky stopped a few steps ahead. His brow crinkled with confusion. "Tum what's wrong?"

Tum Tum pointed in the direction he was just staring. "Colt's got a girlfriend." he said in a joking voice.

Rocky looked just in time to see Haylie entwine her arm with Colt's. "They might not be dating yet Tum." A few seconds later they laughed before Colt leaned down to give Haylie a quick kiss. With a look of disbelief on his face Rocky stared at his smiling brother until Tum Tum bumped him back into reality.

In a sing song voice Tum Tum walked by muttering "Colt's got a girlfriend."

Across the parking lot there was another pair of eyes carefully observing Colt and Haylie. Mark Lagdon stood with a group of his followers. He was in the middle of ordering one around when his eye was caught by a smiling couple.

"Looks like the horse kid found himself a nice piece of ass." the follower cocked his head to the side trying to get a better view of Haylie's backside.

"Shut up," Mark tried to silence him, he wasn't in the mood for annoyances. Much to his liking the follower returned back to the group without a second thought of Colt or Haylie. Mark's light green eyes squinted in anger and focused on the two as they disappeared into the crowd. The annoying follower had gotten one thing right. She was a nice piece of ass. Without realizing it, jealousy began to grow inside him. Why would she be with Colt? His sworn enemy since elementary school. Anger and jealousy swept through him. He felt challenged. It wasn't the fact that he wanted a girlfriend. All of his beliefs were completely against staying with one girl for an extended period of time. Suddenly the girl looked in his direction. Catching a glimpse of her face he felt a sense of realization. His breath caught for a split second when it dawned on him. She was the girl from the cafeteria that had kept him from beating up Colt. The anger turned white hot and the flames of it rose within him. Not only was Colt challenging him by having something he didn't, but Mark had helped him get it. But if he couldn't have her, neither could Colt.

---

Anxiously tapping his pen on the edge of his desk, Colt's eyes were fixed on the clock. He was restlessly waiting for 10:30. In the last hour another reason to meet Haylie had risen. The class was unimaginably boring. Apparently Colt was not the only one to think so. Among the years worth of worksheets they were supposed to complete in one hour, there was snoring kids, paper footballs, and detentions that Mr. Penton was handing out like he had a quota to meet. Ten minutes remained before he could leave the trap like room.

Getting fed up with his boredom, Colt sifted through the worksheets and started answering every multiple choice question C. He was also trying to get his mind off of Haylie. The only way he could get her out of his mind was by distracting himself. Trying to figure out how Haylie had taken over his thoughts was giving him a headache. Instead, he decided to read some of the questions on the worksheets, then answer C. Glancing up at the clock he gave a sigh of relief, before raising his hand.

Haylie was doing the same in class room. "Yes Miss Corren?" the stick thin teacher with coke bottle glasses said in an agitated tone. He was standing at the front of the classroom in the middle of giving directions when he was interrupted.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Haylie tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"Not now Miss Corren," he went back to teaching.

10:31 the clock read, she bit into her bottom lip. She couldn't wait for him to finish, Colt would be gone by then. Raising her hand once more she did what any girl would have done.

"Miss Corren I said-"

"Sorry it's just that it's that time of the mon-"

He put out his bony hand, palm forward silencing her, "Hurry up."

Grabbing her bag she scurried out of the door. Making her way to the blue lockers, she was delighted to find it deserted. No teachers would be there to yell at her and Colt, and no students could hear their conversation. A few moments later the sound of steady footsteps could be heard. Haylie started to walk slowly in case it was a teacher. Her feet stopped moving when Cold rounded the corner. "Did I keep you waiting?" he joked.

"Should I expect you to be this late every time we have plans," she joked back.

"Don't worry," he stopped directly in front of her, "I'm worth the wait." Haylie failed at holding back her smile.

"Come here," she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for an eager kiss. Colt's hands ventured down until they felt the back pockets of Haylie's jeans. He was surprised when he felt her smile against his lips. But he did the same when he felt her soft hands run along the abs under his shirt. Her small, curvy body pressed against his tall, muscular one. His smile returned, loving the feeling. 'I could definitely get used to this' he thought to himself. Before his mind succumbed to the overwhelming and all encompassing power of Haylie's lips.

------------------------------------

The couple's make out sessions in the hallways of the school became a daily activity. As was their dinners at the Douglas house. Mrs. Douglas enjoyed cooking for Haylie just as much as the Douglas family loved having her over. Haylie's skills at Tum Tum's video game had improved to the point where Tum Tum only had to let her win on occasion.

But the Douglas's were happier with Haylie's affects on Colt. Once again he was frequently beating up his brothers, who frequently teased him about his relationship. Mrs. Douglas couldn't help but smile every time her son came out with a sarcastic remark. Colt's new found smile and laugh always seemed to brighten up the entire family. Haylie and Colt were together as much as possible. Everything seemed better that way. They never fought or bickered pointlessly like other couples their age. His anger and her loneliness simply fell away. When they were together everything seemed perfect.

----------------

"Mark dude I thought you had some plan to fight horse boy," Jason Thomas, JT as everyone called him, was pushing Mark's buttons again. Mark had already threatened multiple times to punch JT's nose to the back of his skull. But for some reason the kid kept venturing up to Mark's side and running his mouth so fast he sounded like a broken windup toy.

With the sudden anger JT had arose, Mark turned to face him, "Look caffeine kid, whatever plans I have to beat up horse boy are plans that only I need to know. Got it?"

JT nodded his head vigorously, "I was just wondering if you needed any help. I could show that ninja wannabe a few things about a real fight," JT then proceeded to punch the air vigorously with his fists, carrying on a rather lengthy fight with no one.

Mark stared at him. He was past the point of laughing. He had decided that his circle of followers had become absolutely pathetic. Not in the mood to be entertained by stupidity, Mark briskly walked away from JT. He watched the sidewalk pass under his feet like a treadmill. He tossed around thoughts of Haylie and Colt. All they ever did was laugh and grope each other in the hallways. Even thinking about it sickened him. He had helped his worst enemy find a hot girl to hang all over him. If only he tried to fight him the next day. Mark tried to push his regrets out of his mind by thinking of more important things. JT was right, he hadn't stirred up trouble with Colt since the day in the cafeteria. A fight between them was long overdue. But this time, getting to Colt would be easier than ever.

**a/n: Please let me know what you think. Review! It got you this chapter, haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for this being so late. School has taken over my life, but the semester is almost over and I will have plenty of time to finish the story if people are still interested in it. Thanks for the reviews, there wouldn't be a story without them!**

**----------------**

"Mark dude I thought you had some plan to fight horse boy," Jason Thomas, JT as everyone called him, was pushing Mark's buttons again. Mark had already threatened multiple times to punch JT's nose to the back of his skull. But for some reason the kid kept venturing up to Mark's side and running his mouth so fast he sounded like a broken windup toy.

With the sudden anger JT had arose, Mark turned to face him, "Look caffeine kid, whatever plans I have to beat up horse boy are plans that only I need to know. Got it?"

JT nodded his head vigorously, "I was just wondering if you needed any help. I could show that ninja wannabe a few things about a real fight," JT then proceeded to punch the air vigorously with his fists, carrying on a rather lengthy fight with no one.

Mark stared at him. He was past the point of laughing. He had decided that his circle of followers had become absolutely pathetic. Not in the mood to be entertained by stupidity, Mark briskly walked away from JT. He watched the sidewalk pass under his feet like a treadmill. He tossed around thoughts of Haylie and Colt. All they ever did was laugh and grope each other in the hallways. Even thinking about it sickened him. He had helped his worst enemy find a hot girl to hang all over him. If only he tried to fight him the next day. Mark tried to push his regrets out of his mind by thinking of more important things. JT was right, he hadn't stirred up trouble with Colt since the day in the cafeteria. A fight between them was long overdue. But this time, getting to Colt would be easier than ever.

-------------------

Haylie stirred in bed. The sun was just high enough in the sky to spill its bright light into her window. The warm rays fell onto her bed creating a comforting warmth. A moan escaped her while she stretched out her arms, waking them up. Startled, her eyes flew open when she felt something on her bed. Sitting up, she looked to her right only to be flooded with a sense of warm happiness. Laying on her plain white sheets was a single yellow rose. A smile overcame her face. She never expected Colt to remember something like a three month anniversary. She reached out her hand to touch it, but thought better of it. The flower lay there, exactly where Colt placed it. It wasn't a moment she wanted to forget. Quickly grabbing her sketch pad she drew the position of every sunshine yellow petal, every shadow on the sheets, and every line and crease of the leaves on the long green stem. Placing the sketch pad back on the nightstand, she grabbed the rose and ran down stairs, taking in its scent on the way. When Haylie jumped off the last step to the hard wood floor she heard a familiar voice coming from her living room.

"Have you finally decided to get out of bed?" Colt stood in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. He looked proud of himself as if he had made someone's dreams come true. With happiness in her expression and a rose in her hand she strutted over to Colt and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Did you get up this early just to surprise me?"

Colt smiled, "In the normal world 12:00 isn't early."

"Uh!" Haylie pulled away with a mock look of disgrace, "It is on a Saturday!" she exclaimed.

With a smile Colt accepted the challenge, "Only for lazy people who need their boyfriends to help them get ready in the morning."

The yellow rose twirled in the air while Haylie thought of a comeback. "Fine. I'm getting in the shower while you decide where you are going to take me for the rest of the day." She put her chin up in the air giving herself a jokingly stuck up look.

"Yeah, you need that shower," he pulled her into him while he spoke. Before she had a chance to reply Colt's mouth covered her own.

When she pulled away she brought the yellow rose to her room and placed it in a small glass vase on her nightstand, close to where Colt left it. With a last whiff of the rose Haylie went to take the quickest shower she could, excited about spending the day with Colt.

The sound of the water turning on and falling on the plastic bottom of the tub could be heard clearly from Haylie's living room. With a sigh Colt sunk into the light blue couch. It had been three months since he met Haylie and she still had the same affect on him. There was a light feeling inside of him that only she had ever put there. In the beginning it surprised and scared him. Colt didn't know if he liked the fact that one girl could make such an abundance of emotions within him. But, the more time he spent with Haylie, the more addicted he became to the feeling he had when he was with her. It had gotten to the point where he craved being around Haylie, whereas before, he just craved beating up his punching bag.

There were so many people who were afraid of Colt. People in school stayed away from him because they thought all he did was beat people up. Colt had heard the rumors, he was an angry loner and an outsider. But Haylie didn't care. She was the one person who gave him a chance and liked him despite his negative reputation. Colt reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He peeked inside to see one five dollar bill and two singles. Where was he going to bring her?

------------

Mark Lagdon sat silently in his room. Silence made it so much easier to think. The more he thought about his fight with Colt the more excited he became. He had waited way too long to take out his anger and let go of his jealousy. Mark's plan was to get to Haylie. If she fell for Colt she wouldn't be able to resist him. And if she did feel like being loyal to the bad tempered horse boy, he could just scare her a little bit, she would run back to horse boy and he would come swooping in as the noble steed and fight him anyway.

Mark smirked and secretly hoped the first plan would work. Sure it would be great to fight Colt, but if he got to have some fun with his girl beforehand…His smirk turned into a wide smile. He wanted to go to Haylie's house, but what if she wasn't there? What would happen if Colt was there with her? Mark became bored with throwing around possible scenarios and what if's. Running his hand through his dark brown hair, he decided that waiting any longer wouldn't change the possibilities of what could happen. Tonight, he would follow through with his plans.

-------------

Haylie's laughs were all that could be heard in the warm, starless night. "I don't think I've ever spent the whole day being involved in illegal activities."

Colt watched her as she put an extra sway in her hips, swishing around her flowy skirt. "Sneaking into movies all day long isn't very illegal."

She gave him a sideways glance that was revealed by the dull lighting of streetlamps. "Well if we get caught I'll give you all the credit."

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to steal your thunder."

The conversation was cut short when Haylie started to feel raindrops. "It's going to rain," she said stating the obvious.

Colt had already felt a few raindrops. "All the credit of us getting stuck in the rain goes to you Miss It's-such-a-beautiful-day-let's-walk," Colt's voice didn't sound annoyed, but it also didn't sound happy either.

Haylie didn't want him to get mad and ruin a perfect day. "How about we each walk home from here and beat the rain."

Colt looked down at her before he spoke, "But then there's no one to walk you home."

She hid her smile, not wanting Colt to see that she loved when he was protective of her. It made her feel secure and unafraid as if nothing could touch her as long as he was around. "I'll be fine it's not far from here."

"But-," he stopped as soon as he felt her arms snake around his neck. Her soft lips kissed the tan skin of Colt's neck right below his jawbone. She had learned it was Colt's weak spot. The sneakers on Colt's feet stayed firmly in place, in fear that the sensations running through him would stop if he moved.

Haylie started backing away from him, "I'll call you when I get home."

A sigh of defeat escaped him, "Fine."

Smiling her goodbye, Haylie turned her back to him and quickly started to walk home. When the rain started to come down faster she doubted she would make it home without being soaked. A boom of thunder pounded in the sky, bringing the rain down harder and faster.

Mark sat in his silver car watching Haylie. Despite walking fast she was still getting drenched. Her loose hair clung to her face and her clothes clung to her body. Mark doubted that the light pink spaghetti strap shirt she had on didn't cling to her body when she was completely dry. Easing his car out of its parking spot he drove up alongside Haylie, rolling the passenger side window down. "You want a ride?" he yelled to her through the pounding of raindrops and the occasional boom of thunder.

Haylie turned to him, keeping up her brisk pace. She looked at him contemplating what to do. There was no one else around and he looked like a pretty big guy. "No thanks," she decided.

Mark wasn't very surprised, "Aw, come on, I'm just trying to be nice."

She picked up her pace and repeated the no. He was becoming too desperate and she wasn't comfortable with the situation. Mark stopped the car and ran into the rain in front of Haylie. "I'm not going to kidnap you or anything. I'll take you wherever you want to go." Haylie crossed her arms in front of her for a feeling of security. She squinted to see him better through the sheets of rain that were falling down between them. He didn't look like anyone she knew. Her heart was speeding and her instincts were screaming at her to leave. Mark could tell she wasn't buying it. "Look, I'm Mark. I recognized you from school and thought I could get you out of the rain."

"It's okay I'll be fine," she tried to walk past him.

His strong hand grabbed her upper arm. He was trying to suppress his frustration to no avail. Haylie's heart was beating so loudly she could barely hear him when he spoke. "Why don't you let me give you a ride," his voice was low and threatening.

Fear flowed through her, her breaths became shallow and quick, her heart began to pound. "I don't want a ride," she did her best at keeping her voice steady. Yanking her arm back only succeeded in Mark gripping it harder.

He pulled her close to him bringing him face to face with her. Her brown eyes widened while she stood paralyzed in fear. "You didn't need to make this complicated."

Realizing what might happen to her, she started to struggle against him, "Let go OF ME!" she screamed. Mark grabbed both of her wrists trying to protect himself from her fists. She fought against him but he was stronger. She screamed louder, "Get OFF ME!" Her brain became completely focused on getting away from Mark. She didn't realize that Colt was running towards them. When he reached them he kicked the side of Mark's ribcage sending him to the ground and releasing his grip on Haylie.

At the sight of Colt her fear started to subside. She stood still trying to calm herself down. Mark had gotten to his feet and was engaged in the fight. The two were staring each other down, anticipating the others movements. Lighting flashed giving everything a dull glow. Haylie saw Colt's face, it was glazed over with rage. His eyes were completely focused on Mark, taking in every movement, predicting every step.

Suddenly, Mark lunged forward his tight fist flew towards Colt's face. Colt blocked the punch with his forearm and sent his own fist towards Mark's face. It connected with the bridge of Mark's nose and Colt felt bones cracking. Mark's head violently swung back and blood fell from his nose. The anger that was boiling up inside of him was starting to erupt. He lunged at Colt punching, kicking doing whatever he could to bring Colt down. But Mark's attacks were too slow and sloppy. Colt blocked or dodged them with ease. Mark's fist once again tried to connect with Colt's face. Colt spun around avoiding it while his foot met Mark's leg with a sickening crack. Mark screamed out in pain grabbing his leg on his way to the ground.

Colt stared at him, thinking the fight was over. Mark wasn't ready to give up. He swung his good leg around trying to knock Colt to the ground. Colt flipped, landing on his feet instead of his back as Mark had planned. Colt's flip gave Mark time to stand up with all his weight on his good leg. The two stared at each other through the heavy sheets of rain.

Haylie looked at them. Her heartbeat was still racing and her breaths were still shallow. She squinted through the rain to study Colt's face. His hazel eyes were intensely focused. His anger apparent in his features. Haylie had never seen him this way before. Full of anger, completely engaged on hurting someone else. She was still frozen in the same spot. Completely drenched and shivering, still feeling vulnerable by standing alone. She didn't want them to fight anymore. She wanted Colt to wrap his arms around her and tell her she would be okay. "COLT!" she yelled with a shaky voice.

The sound of Haylie's frightened call pulled Colt's mind away from the fight. He turned his head in her direction. Mark seized the opportunity. Ignoring the pain that was shooting through his leg he ran towards Colt. Colt realized it before Mark could do anything and with a swift kick to Mark's side, he was on the ground. Pain was throbbing throughout his body. His mind willed him to continue but his body screamed for him to stop. Colt looked at Mark's bloody and bruised body. Suppressing his anger he decided the fight was over.

He walked to Haylie and enveloped her in his arms. "Are you okay?" his eyes were traveling up and down seeing if Mark had hurt her. She looked shaken up but unharmed.

Haylie clung to Colt breathing deeply in attempt to catch her breath. "I'm okay," she said her voice was steady but soft.

"Come on, I'll bring you home and we can dry off," Colt took her hand and the two walked the short distance to Haylie's house. Haylie stayed quiet while they walked through the rain. Her fear dissipated the longer she held onto Colt. She looked up at him. He had a solemn look on his face as if he was thinking about something. She thought about what could have happened. The thought made a shiver run through her.

Colt must have thought she was cold because he put his arm around her and hugged her tight to his side. When her front door was a few feet away they started running to escape the thunderstorm. They got inside and closed the door just as a boom of thunder rattled the house. Haylie didn't know what to say to break the silence. Colt had possibly just saved her life and now he was ten feet away from her not even looking at her. What was going on? The silence began to eat at her and she had to say something, "Colt," he slowly looked at her, "Thank you."

Colt was experiencing a mix of emotions that he didn't know what to do with. He couldn't put into words the amazing sense of relief that Haylie was okay. He wanted to hold her and kiss her and tell her that he would always protect her. But there was also a powerful feeling of anger. He wanted to run back and beat his fists into Mark. He wasn't ready to trust himself around Haylie because he was still ready to fight. Mark had tried to get to him through Haylie. He was sure of it. If Haylie wasn't his girlfriend, Mark would not have bothered her. And now she was thanking him for being the one who got her attacked. Colt was unsure what he was supposed to do or say.

"Colt what's wrong?"

Colt hadn't noticed that Haylie had walked up beside him. He stayed silent, too many things were going around in his head.

Haylie was growing worried, "Colt?" she reached out her dripping wet hand to touch his arm. When her fingertips touched his skin he jerked his arm back.

"It's my fault," he stated blatantly, "Mark wanted to fight me. It had nothing to do with you," his anger grew with every word. He was becoming mad at himself.

"Colt, all that you did was save me. You didn't do anything to endanger my life."

He looked at her, not understanding why she wasn't mad at him. "But if it wasn't for me -,"

Haylie cut him off, "I wouldn't of gotten away." Haylie watched as her words sunk into him. How could he blame himself for what happened? A sigh signaled that his anger was disappearing. He believed Haylie's words. Not ready to let one psycho ruin her perfect day, Haylie clutched Colt's hands in hers pulling him up the stairs. "Come on, there's some towels up here. We can dry off."

Grabbing a purple towel from the linen closet Haylie handed it to Colt, who grabbed her arm instead of the towel. "What if he tries to hurt you again?" Colt couldn't let Haylie get hurt because of him. The thought of that happening scared him, so why was she acting so calm?

"I think that you scared him away for a while," a smile was visible on her face for a split second. A flash of lightning soared through the windows and illuminated the two people. They were staring into each others eyes' trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Staring into Colt's hazel eyes Haylie saw how deep and intense they were. Her eyes followed a drop of rain that fell from his light brown hair onto his tan cheek. It fell over his inviting lips. Haylie couldn't take it anymore. If he wouldn't kiss her, she would have to kiss him. Dropping the towel she took a step closer, kissing him. She tried to coax his mouth open with her lips, but he wouldn't move.

'It's not your fault,' she thought silently. How could he blame what happened on himself? Pulling back slightly she tried again to get a reaction out of him. She started kissing down his neck toward his shoulder. Her fingernails lightly dug into his skin as she dragged her hands down his back. She smirked into his neck when he let out a deep moan and buried his face in her neck. She tried to kiss the top of his shoulder, annoyed when the fabric of his shirt got in her way. Her fingers found the end of Colt's shirt. Pulling it over his head, she dropped it to the floor. Her hands explored the mass of Colt's back, enjoying the feeling of his muscles tensing under her fingertips. Haylie closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder while she lingered in the feeling of Colt tasting her skin.

His mouth moved down her neck to her collarbone, but it wasn't enough. Colt needed to feel more of her silky soft skin under his hands and lips. He moved his hands to her waist under her shirt. His hands hugged her sides he slowly brought them up, feeling the curve of her form and removing the wet shirt from her body. He drew a soft moan out of her as his hands explored her bare skin. Haylie put her hand on Colt's cheek guiding his lips to hers. When she pulled back she whispered to him in a soft tone, "The bed's over there."

Colt hesitated a moment, should he really be doing this? "Are you sure?" he whispered in reply.

Haylie kissed him again, giving him the answer they both wanted.

-------------

"I thought you had people on her at all times?!" The blonde haired man stood up yelling and pounding his desk. "They are supposed to know her every move before she makes it! They are supposed to come back and tell me what she is doing every minute of the day!"

The dark haired man gulped down his fear and silently watched the tirade with widened eyes. "Have I not already informed you that the only person that will touch her will do so under my orders?!" he lowered his voice and looked the dark haired man straight in the eyes, "Do NOT make this boyfriend, whoever the hell he is, have to save her again. Is that clear? Anyone who had intensions to hurt her gets taken care of before they come within ten feet of her!" The dark haired man gulped and tried to steady his breathing. "Y..yes sir."

"Good," the man sat down as if nothing had happened, "I don't want her aware of us. I still need time to think over my plans."

"Y…yes sir," the other man stuttered. The blonde haired man waved his hand in the air, signaling the dark haired man to leave the room. He quickly complied.

-------------

**AN: Sorry again for it being so late. But are people still interested in this story? Let me know if you want more!**


	6. Chapter 6

Colt's eyes lazily opened to a sunny morning. He wasn't surprised when he took in the light, yet familiar colors around him. He remembered last night's event vividly, and the thought brought a smile to his face. He turned his head to see Haylie sleeping beside him. She was lying stomach down on the off-white sheets. Her eyes were closed peacefully and her breathing was slow and even. Contentment and a feeling of comfort overcame him. It seemed as if this were the perfect morning, after a perfect night. At that moment, he couldn't imagine being anywhere but comfortably in bed with Haylie at his side. His hand reached out and traced over the light speckling of freckles on her cream colored shoulder.

She stirred and smiled before her eyes opened. With a glance at Colt's smiling face, Haylie grinned and buried her face in her pillow bashfully. When she looked at Colt a moment later, she became caught in the lightness of his expression. Colt was usually a serious and passionate person, so his unfamiliar ease seemed to leak over the sheets and into her.

"Good morning," Colt decided to break the silence with the friendly greeting after a few moments of the couple staring at each other, reminding themselves of the night before.

"Morning," she replied. Haylie couldn't look away from Colt's hazel eyes. She wasn't looking for anything in them, but she enjoyed the happiness she found there. Colt's eyes seemed blissful, his looking at her seemed somehow tender. Overcome with all of the emotions swirling around them, Haylie flew over the sheets to Colt. She lied on top of him and smashed her lips against his. Colt's laughs were stifled by her mouth as he kissed her back.

Her lips against his lasted only moments, the kiss ended and Haylie vigorously moved on to Colt's jaw, then his neck. Colt laughed as he tilted his head back to give her full access to his neck. But the pair of light pink lips was quickly finished with his neck and moved on to his bare chest. She dusted him with kisses before her lips returned to his laughing face. She smashed her lips against his in an exaggerated kiss and then released him.

Colt was grinning widely, "Can't get enough of me huh?" He put his hands behind his head in an arrogant, but comfortable gesture, while Haylie rested her elbows on his chest and her head in her hands.

She flashed him her glowing, teeth baring grin, "It's been a weakness of mine since the gravy incident."

Like a knife to his gut, Colt felt a stab of guilt. Haylie saw his face immediately fall and dropped her arms to his shoulders, giving him a clear view of her faded scar. His eyes were drawn to it and couldn't release their stare.

Haylie noticed and rolled her eyes. "Colt, you can't honestly still feel bad about burning my arm." Haylie didn't understand him. Her scar had become something that she adored. It was a reminder that she had Colt. She wouldn't have admitted it, for fear of sounding crazy, but she did not want it to heal. She hoped that it would remain on her skin as a keepsake from the day she met the man she had shared her night with.

Colt was experiencing guilt about the scar. It wasn't the fact that he had hurt her, it was the fact that he put her in danger. Mark was after Colt, and he had been prepared to use Haylie to get to him. How far would he have gone? Uncertainty and worry plagued him. What if he only angered Mark more by beating him up? Was Mark still after Haylie?

Flames were now burning in his gut. The heat of anger was travelling throughout his body. He rubbed his face with his hands while he tried to breathe slowly. He couldn't lose his temper, there was nothing here for him to take it out on.

Suddenly, he became aware of delicate hands on his, prying them away from his face. Haylie looked into his angry hazel eyes with a calming ease. "I'm okay," she assured him. Her fingertips moved to lightly brush against Colt's cheek. "I'm fine Colt." Her voice was composed as it soothed him out of his anger.

The blaze inside him dissipated to simmers. He sat up quickly, making Haylie sit up too. He faced her, his body and face a mask of intensity. He unknowingly grabbed her arms, a little tighter than he should have. "I'll protect you."

Haylie was caught off guard by his demeanor and words.

"No one will hurt you," he continued, "I won't let them come near you. Okay?" His words and the way he spoke them were powerful, but there was desperation in his voice, as if he needed her to agree. As if he wanted her to believe he could protect her.

Haylie was confused and slightly worried. She had seen him exude this air of gravity, but she had never seen, or even thought of, Colt being desperate. "It's okay Colt," she wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders trying to reassure him that she did not need a personal body guard, "It's not your job to watch over me every second. I'm alright Colt."

Colt squeezed her back. Haylie still didn't understand that Mark was after her because of him. That he still might be after her. "No—It's Mark. He wanted me and he might-."

Haylie moved out of the hug so she could see him. Her hands moved to his face and touched him affectionately as she spoke to him. "No one is after me. Last night was scary but you saved me, and now you don't have to worry anymore," she hugged him again as she lightly kissed the shoulder her head was resting on, "Just relax," she whispered.

Colt closed his eyes and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. She seemed so small and fragile to him now. He wasn't angry anymore, but he certainly wasn't relaxed. A sudden knock on the door caused them both to jump.

"Who is that?" Haylie questioned. Colt leaned over to peek through the blinds on the window. His heart sunk when he saw the familiar blue car.

"It's for me," he explained.

"What?" Haylie crinkled her brow as Colt moved her off of him and threw on his jeans. He left the room and walked downstairs to open the door.

He opened the front door to see his brother gasp in surprise and shake his head disapprovingly. "Colt what are you doing?"

"Morning Rocky," Colt stated without enthusiasm. He walked in to the house, leaving the door open so his brother could follow.

"Mom has been worried sick. I tried to tell her you were probably here and would be home soon. I thought you were coming home late, not spending the night!" Rocky's voice rose as he spoke, his anger growing.

The brothers did a temporary role reversal, as Colt remained calm. "I couldn't leave her Rocky," his voice was calm, but tense, as if he was holding back.

Rocky, regaining his cool, walked closer to Colt, "Look, I know it sucks that she's here by herself all the time, but –"

Colt, losing control of his temper, cut him off and started yelling, "You think that's what this is about! I leave her here alone all the time! But last night I couldn't! Mark attacked her Rocky! He wanted to fight me so he went after her!" Colt stopped yelling, he stood fuming as Rocky stood coolly in front of him.

Colt's words sunk into Rocky. It made sense. Rocky knew his brother. He knew him better than anyone. No one else spent so much time with him. They went to school together, spent all year with each other, and before Colt had gone angry, they had the same friends. Without even trying, Rocky sifted through his brother's words, his actions, his attitude and came out with words that jolted Colt.

"It's not your fault."

Colt was taken aback. He stood frazzled before he could answer, "Oh come on Rocky, don't give me th-"

"Is she okay?"

Colt looked at Rocky and saw the calm, cool big brother that he always was. But there was something else in his brother's collected face. Understanding. Rocky knew why Colt stayed the night with Haylie, he knew why Colt worried his mother and didn't go home. He took a deep breath and sank down to the couch. Rubbing his hands in his eyes he nodded his head.

Rocky sat down next to his brother. "Is Mark alive?"

A white hot bolt of anger seared through Colt's gut and up into his chest, his head shot up and his jaw clenched. "I don't care."

Rocky saw Colt's anger and mentally kicked himself for having asked the question. "Alright jus-"

"You can't say that it wasn't my fault, if she wasn't with me then he would have left her alone."

"And if you weren't my brother I wouldn't be here. And if Tum wasn't hungry all the time he wouldn't need to carry candy in his pockets. So what Colt? You hurt Mark and Haylie's fine."

Colt looked Rocky in the face before he sighed and spoke, "So I guess I have to talk to mom huh?"

Rocky smiled, "Well I'm not going to do it."

Colt pointed upstairs, "I can't leave her."

Rocky opened his hand, revealing his car keys to Colt, "I'll stay."

Colt smiled, when was the last time he talked to his brother like this? They used to be best friends. "Thanks Rock."

Rocky shrugged his shoulders, "It's what I get for being the oldest," he joked. After a few moments his face was serious again. "At least your letting me help you this time."

Colt winced at the pain in his brother's voice. The words caught him off guard. "Rocky I was just…messed up and .." his voice faded, "you were busy."

"Busy!" There was a hint of anger in Rocky's voice, "I tried everything I could think of to help you. To try to get you to talk to me. Every time you brushed me off."

Colt was shocked by the anger in Rocky's voice, but he knew his brother too. He saw it for what it actually was – pain. He never thought about how much he was hurting his brother. Rocky was the oldest, he took care of his brothers, he made sure they were okay. That's what he always tried to do, that's what he loved to do. And he had pushed his brother away and forced him to watch uselessly while he spiraled down to a closed off, angry life. Colt suddenly hated what he had been, and what he had done to his family.

"Rocky…I…" he looked at Rocky's face to see as much emotion as he was feeling. He loved his brother, how could he have shut him out? He stood up unable to handle the situation. "I'm sorry," he said.

Rocky stood up and the brothers embraced. They hadn't understood each other in a long time, but in that moment, they went from strangers to brothers. There was a lifetime of love, understanding, and even anger behind them, and with a few words and a hug, it was all restored. They could forget the gap that had grown between them and act like brothers again.

They let go of each other and Rocky gave Colt the keys, "Good luck with mom," he said.

Colt rolled his eyes at the thought. Looking over at the stairs he saw Haylie, clad in a sweatshirt and jeans, his shirt was in her hands. She smiled at him as he walked up the stairs to her, leaving Rocky across the room. He stood below her on the stairs, making them the same height.

"I have to go explain things to mom. Rocky will stay with you until I get back."

Haylie had seen some of the brother's exchange, and although she wanted to yell at him about leaving her with a babysitter, she knew it wasn't the time. He still seemed a little emotionally shaken. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, he rested his head on her chest as he hugged her waist. "Everything's going to be fine now." She was calm and at ease; it settled his riled nerves and emotions. Colt squeezed her then gave her a kiss before he walked back down the stairs. It was too many emotions for him to deal with, so he left. Closing the door and leaving Rocky and Haylie alone in the house.

Haylie looked at Rocky, who seemed to deal with his emotions better, and just because she was in the mood she walked over to him and threw her arms around him in a hug.

--------------

Mrs. Douglas ran to the door as soon as she heard the knob turn. As soon as Colt entered she yelled, "Colt! I can't believe you-"

"I'm sorry mom," she stopped and stared at him in surprise. "I couldn't leave Haylie last night because Mark attacked her, she said she's fine, but I wasn't going to leave her by herself. So I'm not sorry I stayed but I guess I should have called so you knew where I was. And I'm sorry for everything else. The way I was…all mad and…just… how I hurt you guys and …stuff.." Colt stopped talking and looked at his mother, whose mouth was gaping open with astonishment.

"Oh," she exclaimed as she covered her mouth with hands, she looked near tears.

"Mom don't-"

She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Colt smiled, hugs seemed to be the theme of his day.

-----------

The blonde haired man looked at a picture sitting on his desk. It was a girl in a pink sundress, her feet were bare and there was dirt all over the dress. She stood in a driveway curtsying with her dirty dress splayed out to her sides. Her light brown hair was unruly, but it easy to tell that, when brushed, it had the faint hint of curls. On her face was a large teeth baring grin, she had gotten it from her mother.

"Louis!" he yelled. He heard the quickened and terrified steps of the man before the door opened.

"Yes Mr. Corren."

"I'm ready to take the next step in this operation."

"Okay. Right." The dim-witted man then closed the door.

Mr. Corren, the blonde haired man, rolled his eyes. "Louis!"

He opened the door, "Yes Mr. Corren."

"Wouldn't you like to know what that step is going to be?"

He looked down in shame and fear, "Yes sir."

---------------

"You're just a girl!" Colt mocked with a smile. Haylie threw the basketball and it bounced off the rim of the net.

"And you think that being able to throw a punch means you can handle a ball?"

Colt grabbed the ball and started to dribble it as he ran to the net. Haylie ran in front of him. "Oh I can handle some balls," he answered.

Haylie grabbed the ball from his hands, "What balls?"

Colt winced at the comeback as Haylie threw the ball, it made a whooshing sound as it traveled through the net. Haylie turned to him and laughed, her perfect white teeth gleaming through her smile.

Colt narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "You cheat too much."

"Actually I didn't cheat at all, but if it makes you feel better about getting beat by a girl…." she let her voice die out. She walked over to him still holding the bumpy, orange basketball. She stood on her toes to kiss him, but he looked up, moving his lips from her reach.

"I'm too hurt by my loss to kiss you."

Haylie dropped the basketball and pushed him. Colt laughed, "Oh you want to get rough now?"

"Unless you're going to cry," Haylie backed up as she said it.

"Where are you going then?" Colt walked towards her and she took off. It was a quick chase before Colt grabbed her around the waist and had her lying on the ground. He landed on top of her. "Sorry, you have to be at least five feet tall to have a chance at beating me."

"Oh right, you have to be at least seven feet tall to have a chance to beat the almighty ten feet Colt," she pushed him again playfully, "And I'm over five feet tall." Colt laughed.

"You guys aren't playing basketball at all."

They looked up from their places on the ground to see Tum Tum, with his arms folded across his chest, "Mom says it's getting late."

"Tell her I already did all the work I had to do," Colt answered.

"You know what she'll say," said Tum Tum.

"Oh go eat a restaurant chain or something."

"Colt!" Haylie scolded, "Be nice to your brother, he's adorable." She pushed Colt off of her and stood up. Colt saw Tum Tum's wide and very purposeful grin in his direction. "She's right, I'll go home."

"Why do you always agree with my mom?" Colt sat on the ground looking confused.

"Because she does so much for me I don't want to make her mad," Haylie brushed the grass off of her clothes.

"She won't get mad at you, she'll get mad at me."

Haylie bent down to look Colt in the eye, "Colt, if she gets mad at you, I don't get to see you. So if I go home now, I'll sleep for a few hours and then get to see you in the morning."

Colt leaned his face closer to her's, "Only if I come get you in the morning."

"Oh come on," she grabbed his arm and dragged him up, leading him to his car. She spoke her usual words as they walked to the car, "I could walk home you kn-"

"No," Colt interrupted without a second thought.

Haylie rolled her eyes as they got into the car.

-----------------

It was a quiet night for Haylie. But the quiet was different for her now. It was no longer a reminder of loneliness, instead it was peaceful. A quiet house for her to wind down in. She had just gotten out of the shower and was sitting on her bed with her sketch pad resting on her knees as she drew. Her picture was sports related today – basketball. She was focusing on the lines of the hoop when she heard a noise downstairs. With a crinkled brow she looked towards her open door. Nothing. Shrugging it off she went back to her sketch. Then she heard it again. Putting her pencil and sketch pad on her bed, she quietly walked out of her room.

"Hello," she yelled down the stairs, "Mom?"

There was no answer. It was when she walked down the stairs that something felt wrong. The feeling appeared in her gut out of nowhere, like it had been transported there out of thin air. Her bare feet stopped their quiet descent of the wooden stairs. Haylie's body tensed, as if she was rigid. Fear brushed against her naked, exposed arms, rising up her flesh in alarm.

She was afraid, but it didn't cloud her mind. There were two options, go back to the safety of her room, or run out the door. Her room might trap her, but if she chose the door, she would be running into the cold night with bare feet, shower wet hair, and her pajama pants and t-shirt. Was she being foolish? Was this feeling in her gut telling her the truth? Or was she making a big deal out of nothing? Haylie took a deep breath; she couldn't run out of her house because she heard a noise. In quiet, calculated movements, Haylie moved down the remaining stairs. Looking at the front door, her hand reached out for the handle without her mind's rational input.

Suddenly, voices in the hallway caused Haylie to jump; her heartbeat seemed to run away with her fear, beating furiously and wildly. Her mind started to go wild with ideas and she couldn't grab one and focus on it sensibly. Her jumbled mind seemed to have no control over her feet as they walked towards the noise.

"Hello?" she called out in a shaking voice. Her body froze in time – her heart, breathing, and mind stopped-as a tall figure dressed in black appeared in front of her. A scream ripped its way out of her lips as she turned to run. The noise caught her attention first - the horrible shattering of the glass window. Then it was the glass, the exploded shards slashed past her, hitting and tearing at her skin. She turned her face and body away from them, keeping her from seeing the man that had crashed through the window.

He grabbed her by the arms as she struggled against him. Screams were tearing out of her throat without her mind being aware of them. Acting on instinct, Haylie jerked and threw her body around trying to free herself from the man's tight grasp. The man grew tired of her writhing and with a violent motion, threw Haylie into the wall. The side of her head smashed into the corner of the wall with a painful force.

Crumbling to the floor, her hand went the injured area of her head, by her right temple. Her fingers met a warm, sticky substance. She looked at the blood on her fingers before she remembered the men in her house. Her brown eyes tentatively looked up to see one walk away from the other and towards her. Getting up with a new unsteadiness – was it fear or the blow to her head? – Haylie ran around the corner.

She heard the man's footsteps speed up as her's did. With quick, shallow breaths and shaking hands, she grabbed the lamp that was resting on the end table in her living room, a big, heavy ceramic thing. The man dressed in all black turned the corner. With a force given to her by adrenaline and fear, her arms swung down and broke the lamp over his head. He fell to the floor as Haylie jumped over him and ran for the door.

She didn't hear anything as she flung open the door and her bare feet flew over the cold sidewalk.

---------------

Everyone in the Douglas house was in bed, but they had yet to fully give in to sleep when they heard the frantic banging on their door. The noise alarmed them all, but Mr. Douglas was the first to the door. With confusion, he unlocked and opened the door.

"Haylie?!" he stated in shock at the sight of her.

"Haylie?" Colt who was behind Rocky, ran threw his brother and grabbed his father's shoulder moving him out of the way. Shock grabbed and twisted his gut, his breath was sucked down into his stomach and refused to allow him to breathe.

Haylie threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and breaking down. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she rambled on in broken, frenzied sentences trying to explain what happened, or why she was there, or what she felt now.

The family was around her telling her to calm down, while Colt held her, his shock slowly simmering into an angry rage. "Haylie?" he bent down to look her in the eye, his hand brushed her unruly hair from her eyes, his fingers became stained with her tears and blood. "Haylie?" he kept his voice calm while his feelings seethed within him. His hands almost started to shake with his anger, but he controlled himself for her. She looked at him, calmer than she was before. The family quieted. "It's okay. You're here now."

Colt's words made the fear and panic start to leak out of her. She started to regain control of her breathing, and nodded her head at him to show that she was okay.

"Colt bring her to the living room while I get something for her head," Mrs. Douglas left to get a washcloth to clean the blood from her face while Colt picked her up and brought her to the couch. Tum Tum hugged Haylie because he couldn't think of anything else to do, Rocky watched calmly, aware of Colt and ready to deal with whatever his brother decided to do, and Mr. Douglas went into agent mode.

"Haylie, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Squeezing Colt's hand for reassurance, Haylie assessed herself. Her arms had small cuts on them from the shattering window and her feet were scraped and cut from walking over the broken glass and running barefoot over the sidewalk and road. But the only major injury was her head.

"No, I'm okay," her voice was quiet and still shaky. Thinking about her pain made her realize how much her head hurt, with a wince her hand went to hold the injured spot on her head. But Mrs. Douglas grabbed her hand before it touched the injury.

"I've got it sweetie," she was upset too, as if her own child was hurt. But like any good mother, Mrs. Douglas put that aside to take care of the girl. She had three sons and therefore was not squeamish about cleaning up cuts, and she would know if Haylie needed stitches or anything else that required a doctor. With a warm, wet washcloth, Mrs. Douglas started to clean Haylie's cut and assess her wound.

Colt held her hand as her kneeled on the floor beside her. His breathing was quickened, but deep, as if he were trying to control himself.

Mr. Douglas continued his questioning, "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No," Haylie shook her head.

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?"

With a deep breath, Haylie composed herself, and started to explain. "There were two men….they came into my house…"

Rocky saw Colt's breathing speed up and his jaw clench.

"One broke through the window…and they…" her voice died out.

"Do you know who they were?"

Haylie shook her head, "They wore masks."

"How did you get hurt?"

The reminder of her injured head made her remember the pain and she winced again as Mrs. Douglas finished examining her cut. "It's alright Haylie. The cut isn't too bad, it's just that cuts on the head bleed so much." She put a hand on Haylie's shoulder reassuringly, "Feel better at all?"

Haylie nodded with a trace of a smile as a thank you.

"How did you get hurt?" Mr. Douglas repeated.

"The man that came through the window grabbed me…."

Rocky watched as Colt's breathing became more strained.

"…he threw me and my head hit something."

Colt couldn't control his hand so he pulled it away from Haylie's. "Colt?" she reached for him as he stood up. With much effort, Colt was able to reply with a strained calm, "I'll be right back. Stay here."

"Colt?" Haylie called after him as he went up the stairs. Mrs. Douglas kept her from going after him, "He needs to cool down honey. He.." she shook her head, understanding her son and worrying about him and Haylie at the same time.

"I'll take care of it mom," Rocky ran up the stairs after his brother.

"Is there anything else that happened?" Mr. Douglas was standing with his work phone out and ready to call.

She shook her head.

He looked at her with concern, "Don't worry. I'll take care of this."

Haylie nodded and Mr. Douglas went off to make the appropriate calls. Haylie sat on the couch between Mrs. Douglas and Tum Tum.

-------------

Upstairs, Rocky walked into his room to find Colt destroying it. He was ripping it apart and hitting and kicking things in his rage. "Colt!" he called out.

Colt turned to him and anger brought out his arm coming dangerously close to punching Rocky in the jaw. Rocky dodged the hit. "Calm down Colt," his voice was severe. Colt lashed out again. Rocky grabbed his arm and pulled Colt towards him, pinning his arms and holding Colt in place. "Calm down Colt." Colt stopped struggling and Rocky let him go.

"You don't understand!" Colt yelled through clenched teeth as he picked up something off the desk and, not caring what it was, threw it across the room with a violent force.

"You said you wouldn't do that," Rocky stood calmly on the other side of the room.

"Do what?" Colt snapped.

"Shut people out. You said you would let me help you."

Colt rounded on him, his anger flaring at Rocky's words. "You know what else I said Rocky!"

Rocky had his arms out, ready to ward off a hit. He shook his head, not knowing what Colt was talking about.

"I promised her I would protect her," Colt's angry guard started to break down.

"No one could have known that someone was going to break into her house. Quit blaming yourself for everything."

Colt turned on his brother, "You don't get it! You could have anyone Rocky! You're friends with everyone and all the girls in the state are in love you! But she is the only one I have," Colt's voice calmed and he became more upset than angry. "Besides you guys, she's all I have and I'm all she has and I keep letting her get hurt." Colt was visibly upset, his body and face fell, shoulders drooping and head down. Rocky stood, taken aback with surprise at Colt's words. He knew Colt was serious about his relationship with Haylie, but he hadn't understood the deepness and intensity his brother felt for the girl. He tried to think of something to say to help his suffering brother.

He didn't get the chance however, the door burst open and Haylie stormed in. "Why do you always do this?" she stomped up to Colt, who stared at her dumbstruck.

"I have been attacked two times since I've known you and both times you run away from me!"

Rocky and Colt stared at the small, angry girl with slack jaws.

"I've just wanted you to put your arms around me and hold me and tell me everything's going to be okay! But you just run off and complain about how it's your fault!" Haylie's hands were flying around n wide, somewhat frantic gestures as she spoke. She was getting more upset as she spoke.

Colt and Rocky looked at each other with confused glances.

"When your girlfriend's all shaken up you're supposed to…to just…" she started to break down, quickly going from severe anger to near tears.

Colt got the point. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her to him and enclosed her in his arms, holding her tightly against him. "It's alright Haylie," he said in an unsure voice. With a questioning and partially nervous expression, Colt looked at Rocky. With confusion written on his face, Rocky shrugged his shoulders. Colt looked down at Haylie, who was clinging to him. "I…" Colt stumbled along trying to find the right thing to say.

"You're sorry for being an insensitive jerk?" Haylie looked at him questioningly.

Colt locked his mouth and nodded. When Haylie lowered her head to once again lean it against Colt's chest, he rolled his eyes and glared at Rocky, who was stifling laughter.

------------

"Mom do we still have to go to school tomorrow?" Tum Tum asked.

His mother frowned at him disapprovingly, "Yes, but maybe we can all sleep in some and go later in the day."

"Mom," he stated, "I think that's a great idea."

Mrs. Douglas laughed at her son, "Go to bed."

"What about Haylie?"

"I made up the guest room for her."

"You're so smart mom."

Laughing, Mrs. Douglas shooed her son off to bed. She sighed after Tum Tum closed the door to his room. He thought she had all the answers, but in truth, she had no idea what to do about the situation. She couldn't force Haylie to go back to her empty house. She would make the girl call her mother in the morning, but something inside of her doubted that the mother would be there for her daughter. So did that mean Haylie had to stay in her house? Did Mrs. Douglas suddenly have another child? And none of those worries compared with the horrid worry for Haylie's safety. She hoped that the men were just petty robbers who were surprised when they ran into someone they were victimizing. If that was the case, there was nothing personal against Haylie. The men didn't care about her or have any desire to hurt her. However, the same motherly instinct that told her that the girl's mother would not come care for her daughter in need, was telling her that this situation was not that simple.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis's body slammed into the cold, hard wall behind him. His boss's hands were around his neck, squeezing with a force that was taking over Louis. His air was being cut off and his body and mind were screaming for an escape. Mr. Corren's words were wasted on the choking, gasping Louis. His fingers were prying at his attacker's hands. His face was turning a deep red, and his lungs burned in a terrified desperation. Louis felt Corren's skin tear under his fingernails, but his attempts to free himself were to no avail. The voice screaming at him seemed to get louder even as it was dying out, and the hands around his neck only tightened as Louis's vision went black.

With vision red with his fury, Corren stared at the useless body that had fallen to the floor. His hands were still clenched with an immense force, as if strangling the life from someone was not enough to satisfy the rage he felt.

Louis had died too quickly for his satisfaction. He wanted the man to suffer more for his failure. He not only failed to retrieve what he was sent for, but injured Haylie and lost her. Corren was tired of dealing with the idiotic cretins that were working under him. He was fed up with their mistakes. He was impatient for results. And he was done waiting for what he wanted.

--------------------------------

"Haylie," Colt said gently as he knelt by the bed in his guest room. He tenderly rubbed the back of his fingers along the length of her face as she slept. "Haylie," he said in a louder voice as he started to shake her shoulder, "wake up."

She stirred and groaned, she was never one to take being woken up very lightly. She frowned as she opened her eyes and glared at Colt.

He smiled, anticipating her unhappiness. "Sorry, but you've been asleep forever. Mom was starting to worry that you got a concussion last night and that were dead or in a coma," he stated plainly, without animation or worry.

Haylie rolled over to look him in the face. She stared at him and scrunched her brow, too weary from sleep to form words.

Colt didn't know what she meant by the motion, but spoke confidently anyway. "Don't worry, I assured her that you pretty much die every time you fall asleep." He grinned as she started to rub her eyes and mumble.

"What time is it?" she muttered.

"It's after twelve. Mom sent Rocky and Tum to school, but she just couldn't bear to wake you up after such a hard night," he added a dramatic tone to the end, as if copying his worried mother.

Haylie was waking up and slowly getting friendlier. "What about you?" she questioned in words that were more comprehensible then her previous question.

Colt was still kneeling by the bed, his face was close to Haylie's so it was not difficult for her to see the lightness lift from Colt's face and be replaced by something more solemn. "I go where you go."

She would have rolled her eyes if she had not seen how serious Colt was about not leaving her. Yet again, he was assigning himself as her babysitter. "Colt," her hand went to his face, her fingers traced his cheekbone as she spoke to him, "You don't have to be with me every second."

He stared at her for a minute before a devious smile crossed his face. He was going to make a joke of the situation to avoid fighting with her about it. "Oh come on, every girl dreams of spending every second of their lives with me."

Haylie scoffed and pushed his shoulder before she rolled over and turned her back to him. "Besides," Colt started, "It's me who has a right to complain about having to be with you all the time. I'm hungry, let's go eat."

Haylie's eyes flew open as she felt arms close around her waist. Her scream of protest was cut off by the violent yank that ripped her from the comfort of her bed. "Stop it!" Colt only laughed, which infuriated her more. He then had the audacity to toss her over his shoulder. It was one thing to be carried around against your will, but to be unwillingly tossed over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes was just insulting. "Colt!" she yelled and her fists started to pound on his back, "You better put me down!!"

He smiled, even as her hits gradually got harder. As he neared the stairs her feet started to flail. The devious grin never left his face, "Now, now," he said as he gave her two firm pats on the butt, Haylie drew in an infuriated breath, "Calm down or we'll fall." He felt her go rigid in his arms. She pulled herself up so her body was no longer bent over his shoulder. Colt clung tightly to her thighs as he looked up to her face. Within seconds her arm was wrapped around his neck, she squeezed just tight enough to make him gasp in surprise. Colt was impressed by the deft move.

"Put. Me. Down. Now!!" She emphasized every word. Colt tried to stifle his laughter, her anger was amusing him. He lowered her to the ground and released his hold, then backed away. She glared at him before she turned and walked down the stairs. A smile overtook Colt's face. He had bought himself some time. She would be so mad at what he had just done that she would forget about the "babysitting" as she called it. Until they found out what exactly had happened the night before, Colt was not prepared to let Haylie out of his sight. He had already let her down once, but it was not a mistake that he was about to repeat. Shaking his head as he sighed, Colt started to walk down the stairs. She insisted that she didn't need protection, but her track record this past month clearly showed otherwise.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw his mother's concerned expression before he saw Haylie hanging up the phone. Colt's heart pumped with a worried fear as he looked back and forth at the two women, both wore sad expressions.

" I told mom what happened," Haylie began, "but she's in Las Vegas and she just met a new guy." Haylie's head fell, her crestfallen look made not only Colt's but his mother's heart ache for her. "It would screw things up with them if she had to come home now." Haylie took a deep breath and smiled, trying to cover up the dejection she felt.

Haylie's pain pulled Colt's heart in every direction, until he was sure it would tear into pieces. In two long strides he was at her side. He pulled from the chair and took her place, so she was sitting on his lap. Giving in quickly, Haylie let Colt envelope her in his arms while she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Colt quietly comforted Haylie while his mother watched from her place across the kitchen. Her sympathy for Haylie was forgotten and replaced with a fascination of the scene in front of her. Jessica Douglas had never seen her son be as caring and loving as he was being in that moment. Mrs. Douglas was, much like Rocky had the night before, seeing the extent of the couple's relationship. She had known that Haylie played a vital role in bringing Colt back to his old self. But until she saw him reassuring Haylie and cheering her up, she had not known that the girl had created a new side to her son –a compassionate one.

Smiling as she walked to her son's side, Mrs. Douglas hugged him then turned to Haylie, "You'll stay here as long as you need."

Haylie, overcome with gratitude for the whole Douglas family could only smile her thank you. Mrs. Douglas understood and left the room, feeling an immense pride and happiness for her middle son that she couldn't quite explain.

With her arms still hanging around his neck, Haylie leaned back to look Colt in the face. She flashed him a genuine, wide Haylie Corren smile to show that she was okay. Then closing her eyes she brushed her lips against his in a light kiss. Two hearts skipped a beat in reaction to the endearing intimate contact.

Resting her forehead against his, she sighed. "I'm not being fair."

Colt face nuzzled against hers trying to reacquaint their lips, "You're right, I deserve more kissing action."

Laughing lightly, she continued, "No, I mean you and your family do so much for me and I don't do anything for you guys."

"That's not true," he said quickly and with a hand under her chin, he tried to guide her lips to his, "You're usually good about kissing me when I'm in the mood for that sort of thing." He smiled at her, still trying to get his kiss.

Haylie only pulled away from him, "Colt I'm serious. I can't just stay in your house and eat all your food for nothing."

Her agitation was clear so Colt temporarily gave up his endeavor. "You might not believe this because of how amazing I am and everything," Haylie rolled her eyes but a smile was visible on her lips, "but a little bit before I met you, I had an anger problem, then I met this girl who somehow reminded me how awesome I was before and I kind of switched back to that. Which makes me and my family happy and grateful," he clarified with a nod. Haylie's smile spread to Colt's face, "And since I have such a great personality to along with my good looks, I dumped her for all these other hot girls. I'm juggling a few right now."

"Colt!" she laughed as she tried to play fight him by hitting him lightly in the stomach.

He grabbed her wrists in defense and laughed with her as she struggled against him. "Don't worry babe you're in my top five!"

"Well as long as I'm one of your favorites," she laughed, "besides, I'm only in this for your body."

"Who could blame you," he replied.

"You probably want to move on to your next girlfriend before she gets antsy."

"Yeah, they're a pain to deal with when you let that happen."

Haylie smirked, "And here I was thinking we could just sit in this chair and make out." She went to get up but was abruptly grabbed by Colt.

"No, no, no," his hands were on either side of her face as he pulled her to him, "We can make out."

Haylie smiled as their mouths crushed against each other. She quickly parted her lips for him, making his pulse instantly change from normal to a near deadly speed. His hands were all over her, pulling her closer into him. Haylie smiled, knowing her power over him despite her own racing heart. One of her hands knotted in his hair and her body rubbed against his, Colt nearly let out a moan. He leaned further into the kiss.

Haylie pulled back with a gasp, her eyes were wide.

"What? What happened?" A startled and confused Colt said in a voice loud and urgent due to his high-speed pulse and heightened emotions.

"You're mom is here," her whisper was quick and her tone made it sound imperative.

Colt let out a breath trying to calm himself down and make his mind think straight. "My mom? What?"

"Colt we're in the kitchen," she still whispered in spite of Colt's loud voice.

"But no one is here!"

"Someone could walk in any minute."

"AAHH!" was his sigh of defeat as he went slack in the chair, letting his head fall back and his arms dangle off the sides, like he was giving up on life instead of a steamy session with his girlfriend.

The sound of the front door opening made Haylie jump off of Colt. She was standing in front of him when Mr. Douglas came into the kitchen. "Hi," he said to her with a sympathetic smile. He had been working at her house all morning. "How's your head?" he motioned to the spot where Haylie had been injured.

"Oh," her hand went to the small scab that had formed, she had forgotten all about it, "It's fine."

"Good," Mr. Douglas replied. Colt could tell that his father was a little on edge. He was usually calm and reassuring when he dealt with the victim of one of his cases. But this case was different. He cared about Haylie, she was the closest thing to a daughter that he had ever had. It would probably be different if the girl had a father or a mother to protect and take care of her. But Mr. Douglas knew that she was mostly alone. It brought out his paternal instincts, and to him, the girl seemed so small and fragile. His sons might have been able to protect themselves against the men that broke into Haylie's house last night, but the small, little Haylie didn't stand a chance. It was one of the moments in his life where he was reminded of why he became an agent – to protect people who could not protect themselves. And the cute little girl with the near-curly brown hair and the big bright smile was able to stir up every ounce of protective instinct he had. That's why Samuel Douglas, the FBI Agent demanded to take on what was suspected to be a burglary case. It's also why he didn't want to give her the news that he had.

"Dad?" Colt questioned, standing up. He was unnerved by his father's uneasiness.

Mr. Douglas gave his son what he hoped looked like a reassuring smile. "I just have to talk to Haylie about what's going on in her case."

Colt's breath hitched, he had been too distracted to think about the people that had attacked Haylie. The thought made a white-hot flame of anger instantly shoot through his body. His fists clenched, but he forced his breathing to even so he could stay calm.

Haylie was also trying to keep herself calm. The memory of the men invading her home and grabbing and chasing her made the terror come back to her. The panic she felt the night before started to leak into her present self and she fighting with herself in an attempt to control it. With much effort, Haylie was able to keep her body from trembling. She was unsure of her voice however, "Have you been to my house?" It was unsteady, but not completely quaking.

Mr. Douglas looked down, he was sure that she had widened her innocent brown eyes on purpose, just to make him feel worse for her. "Yes, and" he looked up, in spite of his better judgment, "I'm sorry but they wrecked it Haylie."

It was a blow to her defenses and her fear started to leak through them and into her outside appearance.

The flame of Colt's anger flared up again, more at the sight of Haylie's labored breathing and scared expression than the fact that people had trashed her house. His body went rigid and he could not reach out to comfort Haylie.

"But Haylie," Mr. Douglas continued, he was also using a great amount of effort to keep delivering the news to the innocent girl, "they found a lot of jewelry in the house, and other expensive things." He paused and looked at his audience. This news didn't seem to mean the same to them as it did to him the first time he heard it, so he explained, "It was originally thought that this was a burglary, but if it was just a regular, random burglary, why did they leave so many expensive things in the house?" He stopped and shook his head. He couldn't keep going. He couldn't tell the seemingly helpless girl that there was a possibility that this was not random at all, that maybe someone was after her. First, he would rule out other possibilities.

But Colt wasn't satisfied with the lack of information. "What does that mean?" he said through his teeth which were clenched in anger.

Mr. Douglas acknowledged his question by asking one of his own, "Haylie, did you have anything in the house that was worth a lot? Something that someone else might want?"

Haylie thought before shaking her head, "No, we didn't have anything special or expensive."

That wasn't the answer that he wanted to hear. "I hate to ask you this but," he paused to look her in the face, "do you think you would be able to go to your house and see if anything was stolen? It will be hard because we can't clean it, we don't know what kind of crime scene it is. So all of your stuff is going to be everywhere."

Haylie tried to wrap her mind around the idea. All of her belongings thrown around the rooms by strangers that forced their way into her home. She nodded her head in response, what other choice did she have?

Mr. Douglas was not relieved by her acceptance. He had seen people fall apart when they saw what had been done to their home by an unwelcome stranger. It damaged not only their belongings but their sense of security. Again he felt the overwhelming want to shield Haylie from such things, not expose her to them.

"I'm going too," Colt stated. His father would not have debated it, but the way Colt stated it, everyone in the room knew that his attendance was not up for debate.

---------------------

After she was dressed in jeans and a simple green shirt, and her hair was hurriedly thrown up into a ponytail, Haylie stepped into her house. She drew in a deep breath; her attempts to prepare herself for the ghastly sight of her home being destroyed managed to be both helpful and aimless. The images she had pictured of her belongings menacingly thrown about her home mirrored the scene that was in front of her. But her breath was still lost by the authentic destruction.

Colt's anger from the morning had subsided and he was now able to take her hand in his to comfort her.

Quickly regaining her breath, Haylie's sad brown eyes scanned the damage. Lamps and meaningless glass bowls that decorated the unused end tables were thrown and shattered on the floor, their tables overturned. The damage was startling but the items themselves held no value to her. There was no table that had been in the house of her mother's mother and no ceramic picture frames that she had made for her parents when she was in kindergarten. The sentimental value just wasn't there. These items were things that her mother had filled the house with so she could leave her daughter there without anyone getting suspicious. There was probably a law stating that mothers could not leave their teenage daughters in empty buildings for weeks at a time.

With a new found confidence, Haylie let go of Colt's hand and strode into the mess that was formerly her living room. It only took a few minutes in each room for Haylie to declare that nothing had been stolen. However, she had saved the hardest room for last, taking a deep breath, Haylie looked into her bedroom. Her resolve faded for a few brief moments when she saw her sketches scattered throughout her room. She had kept all of the sketches she had ever done. They filled notebooks and sketch pads and were kept in a chest in her room. Unlike the rest of the house, where Haylie sifted through the mess with the toe of her boot, Haylie dropped to her knees to gather up the sketches.

Colt got down to help her. "I didn't know you had all of these."

"Yeah, they were in there," she motioned to the red wooden chest which was on its side, wide open.

There was a definite melancholy in her voice and manner. But Colt knew how much her drawings meant to her and thought that she was holding herself together extremely well. That knowledge however, did not stop that tearing feeling in his heart. He wouldn't feel better until she did. "They aren't ruined or ripped. It looks like they just grabbed the books and threw them out."

"Yeah," was her half-hearted reply.

The strings on his heart pulled a little farther apart. Carefully picking up a single piece of paper off of the floor he looked at the bright orange marks. Under what looked like a lizard was a large and sloppy signature: Haylie Corren Age 9. Smiling, he turned the drawing to her, "This is the best looking lizard I've ever seen."

To his delight, she gave him a half smile, "It's an iguana. I saw a show on them one time and I wanted one for years."

"An iguana?" his expression clearly read, 'are you kidding me?'

She smiled and nodded, the melancholy hadn't lifted but she seemed open to laughter, "One of those huge orange ones." Her hands opened to show the large size of her once desired iguana.

"Why?" he laughed.

"Because," she defended with a smile, "they are so neat looking and they stand out so much that you just can't ignore them."

She hadn't meant it to be sad, but as soon as the words were in the air the sad undertones were detected by both of the people in the room. The lonely little girl wanting a pet that's mere appearance demanded attention.

"You know," Colt unconsciously moved closer to her, their faces were only inches apart as they sat on the floor, "there are lots of things that people can't help noticing besides big orange iguanas."

"Oh?" her megawatt smile was beginning, but not yet up to maximum power, "like the stunning and tough Jeffrey Colt Douglas."

"No…well," he quickly corrected himself, "yes, but I was thinking more like the artistic and beautiful Haylie Corren." A smile lit up her face, and being as powerful as Haylie's smiles are, it released Colt's insides from the strings that were threatening to tear them apart.

Falling into him, Haylie let Colt support her as she kissed him. With one arm around her shoulders and the other circling her waist, Colt held her as her lips took over him.

The kiss had barely broken when he spoke, "Haylie."

"Hmm," her fingers were tracing the sharp line of his jawbone.

"I promise that I'll kick their asses when we find them."

She smiled and brushed her lips against his in a light kiss, it was such a Colt thing to say.

"And I don't mean that they'll just have to go to the ER, I'm talking about a shock therapy ass kicking."

She smiled at him, taking comfort in his caring, his protection, and his unfailing desire to kick some ass. "That sounds wonderful."

----------------

Warrick Corren's brown-green eyes squinted in focus. They were angry eyes. It wasn't difficult to find Haylie, she came to him when she went back to her house. But the idiots he had sent to her had fashioned a new obstacle – one that he would not-could not- take lightly. The police were involved now. Based off the information his incompetent former employees had told him, the case should be dismissed as a breaking and entering or a burglary. Such problems are hardly investigated, the perpetrators rarely caught. But the ingrates also failed to mention the occupation of the boyfriend's father. The Douglas father was wearing a suit and tie and was bossing around the local police. A high ranking agent.

Corren felt the sudden yet unbearably strong desire to kill someone. Namely all of the men that were working for him. While Corren's anger flared, his mind spun. He was able to simultaneously visualize the heinous deaths of his inept men while letting the wheels of his mind spin out a new plan. According to his men, and however idiotic they were their information was the only thing he had to go on at this point, that the item he was looking for could not be found in Haylie's house. They were more than likely wrong, however searching through someone's house like a common, lowly thief was not Corren's style. Besides, his patience was wearing thin, he had been looking for too long, the time was past due for him to get what he wanted. And the only person who knew where it might be was Haylie.

He needed to talk to her himself, but snatching the girl with the agent father around was too risky, and waiting until the girl was alone might take more time than he was willing to give. Finding her alone with the boyfriend however might not be as difficult. His men were inadequate morons, but it seems he might have one more task that required their services.

----------------

"Are you sure nothing was stolen?" Haylie sat in Mr. Douglas's office shaking her head. The overprotective, yet reassuring presence of her boyfriend was at her side.

Mr. Douglas looked down, he seemed to be slightly defeated and horribly worried. He was sitting behind his desk in a button down shirt and a tie, which gave off the unmistakable air of authority. But Haylie was as comfortable with him as she would have been if he were sitting across his kitchen table wearing a tee shirt.

"Dad what does that mean?" Colt was eager for answers.

His father did not want to scare Haylie, the people in her house could have picked her house at random, but the odds were against that and he worried about what that meant for Haylie. "We can't be sure, it could just be –"

"Someone's after me aren't they?"

The men stared at Haylie in shock. She looked them in the face and seemed confident in her own conclusions. "They broke into my house and tore it apart but didn't bother with taking anything. It was personal. They either wanted to scare me or…" her voice died out and she seemed less sure of herself, "They tore everything apart. It was almost like they were looking for something."

Mr. Douglas raised his eyebrows at her, somewhat in shock. She may be young and innocent, but she wasn't naïve. She wasn't beyond the truth. "Those are possibilities. Is there anyone that might not like you or your mother? Or anyone that might want something from you?"

Haylie looked down at her hands which were clasped in her lap, "I don't know. The only thing I can think of is.." her voice got quieter and she was visibly more tense, "My father was a criminal," she looked up to see Colt and his father listening attentively, "He came up with these big elaborate and unnecessary schemes to steal things. He robbed banks, he stole artifacts from museums, money from big corporations. He just designed these crazy heists and had people carry them out for him." Haylie had never spoken of her father in her life, but it was easier than she had expected and the words poured from her mouth. "He also didn't care if people got hurt, sometimes his plans would depend on it. My mom helped to put him in jail in Virginia where we used to live. Last I heard they were testing him to see if he was crazy."

She stopped and the room was quiet for a few moments. Everyone was digesting the new information. Mr. Douglas was the first to speak, "I'll go look into it. What was his name?"

Haylie took a deep breath and let it out, "Warrick Corren."

-----------------

**AN: Thank you so much to the people who still reviewed to the last chapter even though it took so long for me to put up! Please review to let me know if you like it! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was evening before Haylie had time to unwind and think things over. She did so by sitting on Colt's bed with her current sketch pad. She liked sitting on the top bunk, it gave her a new perspective on things. She was drawing the view from Colt's window as it looked from her elevated position. She sketched the tops of the houses and the hills in the background. Drawing the pleasant scene calmed her agitated nerves.

She was also greatly enjoying the voices leaking into the cracked window. Colt and Tum Tum were in the backyard practicing ninja. She knew they didn't need to practice, they just had so much energy that they didn't know what to do with it. So like any good brothers, they decided to beat each other up. She heard their groans and yells when they hit each other too hard, then the brotherly encouragement of "suck it up!" or "that wasn't a hard hit! you're a such a little girl!" They would then yell at each other for a few more moments until they got so mad that they would attack each other in a real fight. The cycle went on and on and Haylie could only be amused by the sibling exchange. She was sure she could listen to Colt and his brothers for days without getting bored.

The door suddenly opened and the oldest of said brothers quickly paced into the room. Not noticing her, he put his hand behind his head and yanked off his shirt, the same way Colt did, she noticed. He strode across the room and fell onto his bed with a sigh. He closed his eyes as he lay on his back.

"Hard day?" Haylie stated, making him jump.

"Haylie?!" Rocky put his arms in front of him, suddenly embarrassed to be half-naked, "Sorry, I didn't realize…you were..."

She laughed as he stumbled over his words. The pleasant sound calmed him down. "It's alright. Your bare muscles don't bother me." He was built like Colt, Haylie observed. She couldn't help but study him and compare. They were both tall and athletic, with muscles to show for all of their workouts. Colt was tanner than Rocky though, and Rocky was more lean.

"What are you doing up there?" her light mood had made him quickly get over his embarrassment.

"Just relaxing and drawing."

"Oh," he said, "You're good at that. I saw your book open on the desk the other day, it was on the picture of that fountain at the park. It was really good."

"Thanks," she accepted with a smile, "You can see more if you want." She knew the always polite Rocky would never have flipped through her sketch pad to see the other pictures without her permission.

"Sure."

Climbing off of the bunk bed Haylie sat next to Rocky on his bed and handed him the sketch pad. His bed was right against the open window and Rocky turned away from the sketches when he heard his brother's yells.

"That's been going on for an hour," Haylie explained, "They're really fighting now but they'll decide to spar soon, but that won't last long."

"That sounds like my brothers," Rocky turned back to the drawings without another thought for his screaming brothers.

Looking out the window, Haylie saw Colt and Tum Tum in a tangled mess on the ground. "You wouldn't do that though. You don't fight for no reason and you always calm everyone down." Rocky turned his head and saw her sigh as she looked out the window. "It would be so cool to have a brother like you."

Rocky chuckled, "Why don't you tell your crazy boyfriend that." He turned back to her drawings.

Haylie's eyebrows pulled together as she thought about the comment. But she decided to not make the conversation serious in that moment. "He is crazy," she nodded in agreement, "He said if I wanted to go outside to go to the backyard, because there was no one in the front yard to watch me."

Rocky laughed as Haylie shook her head remembering Colt's ridiculous words. "At least he's crazy about you," he defended.

Fully comfortable sitting next to Rocky on his bed, Haylie laughed with him. "Is he usually insanely protective?"

"No," Rocky looked at her, she was so nice and pretty and someone who it was genuinely easy to be around, "I guess he just found someone worth protecting."

The laughter had ceased but the two were still at ease with each other. "You're such a good brother Rocky. Colt knows that."

"I think he just thinks I'm annoying," Rocky wasn't one to spill his feelings. He usually dealt with things himself, but he was comfortable around Haylie, and it felt good to talk to her.

"I think he just acts like you're annoying him. He loves you."

Rocky gave her a half smile. Haylie could practically read his thoughts 'thanks, but I don't believe you.'

"Okay," Haylie turned her whole body to face him, she would make him believe her, this family loved each other and it was silly to waste time thinking otherwise, "You remember a couple months ago, that Nark, Fark guy?"

Confusion was written all over him. "Matt Tarko?"

"Yeah him. Remember how he started being mean and trying to push you around so you would fight him and you would be calm and reason with him until eventually he left you alone?"

He nodded, still confused.

"Well, sorry but your way didn't work. It made Colt so mad that he grabbed him and slammed him against the lockers. The guy tried to fight Colt but that didn't last long, Colt punched him in the face and then he got slammed into the lockers again."

Rocky stared at her dumbfounded.

"Colt told him that if he ever bothered his brother again he'd break more than just his nose."

Realization dawned on Rocky, "That's what happened to Matt's nose?!"

Haylie nodded.

"That was so stupid of him! In school! He's already gotten in so much trouble, if he got caught!" Rocky shook his head thinking of the possible consequences of Colt's temper.

Haylie shot him a look that made him cease all movement. She started talking coldly, "I guess he just had something worth protecting."

Rocky looked at her somewhat guiltily.

"And," she added without the harshness of her previous sentence, "He was thinking more about his brother instead of consequences."

Rocky thought for a moment. Haylie was right, Colt hadn't just lost his temper and gone off on someone for no reason, Colt lost his temper for him. Colt's anger was on Rocky's behalf, Colt cared about him and in his typical way of doing things, Colt had protected him. "I didn't know Colt would do that for me."

"He'd do anything for his family."

Rocky stared at Haylie with a smile on his face. "What?" she questioned when the stare went on for an unusually long time.

"You're a good sister Haylie."

A happiness burst within her that made her feel light and warm, her smile could have blinded thousands. The Douglas's were the closest thing she had to a family, to be accepted by them meant more to her then she could ever express. With a leap, Haylie grabbed Rocky in a crushing hug, almost knocking them both off of the bed. Rocky steadied himself to save them both from falling before he laughed and hugged her back.

Unknowingly copying his brother's moves, Colt slammed open the door and reached his hand to his back to yank off his sweaty shirt. The action was interrupted however, when he spotted the embrace. "Hey!" he yelled with an angry confusion. "What's going on?"

"I'm lovin' Rocky," Haylie's smile never dimmed as she squeezed Rocky's shoulders.

Colt's anger tried to flare up, but was repeated beaten down by his confusion. "Why?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Because," Rocky stood up, breaking the hug, "we all love each other here." He slowly walked towards Colt with his arms wide as if they were ready for an embrace.

"What are you doing?" Colt backed away, seemingly afraid.

"You love me," Rocky wrapped his arms around Colt.

"Get off me!" Colt yelled in protest. He shoved his brother, who was prepared for the move and trapped Colt in a headlock. Colt wrapped his leg around Rocky's and sent them both to the ground. Rocky's headlock was broken in the fall, but he still had a grip on Colt's arm which he used to roll Colt face down on the floor.

Rocky was on top of his brother, immobilizing him. "Just admit it," Rocky laughed.

"You're crazy!" With one sharp movement Colt elbowed Rocky in the ribs throwing him off balance and giving himself an opportunity to gain control of the fight. Colt lunged for Rocky but Rocky had recovered quickly and was out of Colt's reach. The brothers now stood facing each other in fighting stances.

Haylie who had watched the interaction with interest didn't feel the need to intervene.

Rocky was calm while Colt stood in confusion. "Jesus Rocky did your mind go on vacation?"

"You know, after our talk at Haylie's house I was waiting for you to ask me for help. But brothers are just supposed to jump in and beat up whoever needs it."

"What?!" Colt was desperate for an explanation.

"I'm going to talk to dad today and find out what I can about Haylie's situation. Don't worry Colt, we'll find who broke into her house." Rocky dropped his fighting stance.

"Damn Rocky," Colt was still confused but dropped his stance as well, giving up the hope that he could sort out the situation, "you PMS worse than my girlfriend."

"Hey!" Haylie interjected from her place on the bed.

Colt turned and threw his arms out, "It was a compliment!"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can fill you in Rocky."

Everyone turned to see Tum Tum standing in the doorway. "I think they were after something in her house, not her."

"How would you know?" Colt spat out.

"I've been following along the whole time. Dad's been filling me in too." Crossing his arms and leaning against the door jam, Tum Tum was a picture of confidence, "You didn't think that I would let you have all the fun," he said to Colt, "Besides, judging by what you just did outside, you're going to need my help when the fight comes."

"Shut up you little twerp! I almost snapped you in half like six times and did you forget all that dirt you ate?!"

"Yeah right! I had –"

"Why do you think they were after something in her house?" Rocky calmly changed the subject.

Tum Tum and Colt went along with it, Tum Tum continued and Colt finally had the opportunity to rid himself of his sweaty shirt.

Haylie raised her eyebrows, enjoying the sight from where she sat forgotten by the boys. Colt's thick, defined muscles gleamed with a light layer of sweat; his darker skin tone had found the perfect shade with the help of the sun. Wearing only his sweat pants, Colt walked to the small punching bag his father had put in the room soon after the boys arrived home for the school year. His hands closed and his eyes focused with the intensity Haylie had come to love in him. More than just his arm moved when he hit the bag, his whole body choreographed the punch and moved in the beautiful dance that Colt knew so well. Quickly grabbing her sketch pad and throwing the full pages out of her way, Haylie found a blank one and started to draw.

"If they wanted her why would they bother with trashing her house? It doesn't make sense. They wanted something." Tum Tum stated his well thought out opinion. He was sitting on the desk in their room with his feet resting on a chair and, not to be outdone by his older brothers, his shirt was laying on top of the hamper. Like Colt he wore sweatpants, but his testosterone hadn't kicked in as much as his brother's had so Tum Tum showed off a lanky body that revealed no evidence as to the amount of candy he ate every day – and night.

"That's true," Rocky, the only one clad in jeans, sat in a chair with one foot propped up on the desk, "But they could have wrecked her house to scare her or they could just be delinquents who wanted to wreck something and randomly picked her house."

"Yeah right," Colt hit the bag, "Nothing random ever happens to people who get involved with us."

"That's true," Tum Tum agreed, "You probably doomed her to an eternal struggle against evil as soon as you talked to her."

"Shut up!" Colt hit the bag with more force than before.

"So we think that they wrecked her house because they were looking for something?" Rocky questioned.

"Makes sense," Colt looked at the bag as he spoke, "They didn't take anything."

"But what do they want?"

"I think that's the whole question Tum," Rocky answered.

"I'm more interested in who it was," Colt threw his whole body into his next punch and the bag nearly ripped out of the ceiling.

His brothers noticed but didn't call attention to it. Haylie was too distracted by her attempts to get the power of Colt's body onto the page, especially the intensity in his eyes.

"We need a plan," Tum Tum said.

"Yeah," Rocky agreed, "We either have to find out what they were looking for or find them."

"Wow! That's all we have to do?" Colt stated in an exaggerated sarcasm.

"Well, unless they found what they were looking for they'll probably come back." Rocky offered.

"Dad said that Haylie looked through everything and said that nothing was missing," Tum Tum said.

"Well are they going to go back to Haylie's house or are they going to come after her," Colt stopped hitting the bag as the thought occurred to him. Anger was written in his posture and voice, but Rocky and Tum Tum knew it was worry.

"Don't worry Colt, as long as she's here she's safe. None of us are going to let anything happen to her," Rocky tried to console the worried Colt.

"Yeah that's what I said before she got hurt the last time."

"You aren't alone this time. She's got the whole family helping her now and she might as well just move in because I don't think mom and dad will let her stay in that house by herself," Rocky added lightheartedness which seemed to ease Colt.

"Yeah," Tum Tum added, "And since she's going to be here all the time all you have to worry about is her realizing how annoying you are and leaving you for someone better."

"Why don't you go stay at your girlfriend's house so I don't kill you. Oh wait! You don't have one! No girls like you!"

"Guys can we focus here, there are more important things to be arguing about. Like what sort of plan can we think of."

"What are we supposed to do?" Tum Tum threw his hands up in the arms, "We can't track them down."

"Then we have to find what they were looking for, so they come to us," Colt stated.

"They tore apart the house, maybe Haylie didn't know it was there, unless it was hidden or in a safe or something they already have it."

"Well we have to start somewhere Tum," Rocky was as calm and confident as always, "But dad isn't going to let us in the house until he's done with it, so we can wait a couple days and see if he finds anything out, if not, then we tried to find whatever they were after. Until then, we all watch Haylie – just to make sure that it's not her they want. Plan?" He reached his arm out in front of him in honor of their childhood ritual.

"Plan," Tum Tum put his hand on top of Rocky's and they both looked at Colt.

Colt was standing by the punching bag with his hands on his hips, not liking the idea of sitting uselessly for a couple days, but he couldn't think of another option, "Plan." When Colt placed his hand on Tum Tum's, the plan was sealed.

A few moments later, Colt tilted his head, "Where is Haylie anyway?"

"I don't know," Rocky stated.

"Haylie!!" Tum Tum yelled.

The yell pulled Haylie from the trance that her drawing sucked her into. "What?"

The three guys turned their heads to see Haylie sitting on Rocky's bed across the room. "I knew she was over there," Colt said to his brothers.

"Sure you did," said Tum Tum.

----------------

Colt gently rapped his knuckles on the door of his guest room, which he was beginning to think of as Haylie's room. It was late and everyone had gone to bed. Tum Tum was the last one to turn in, which Colt had patiently been waiting for. Haylie had already gone to bed, but Colt hoped that she was still awake. He had a craving to be alone with her and it was driving him insane. She was always around, but so was his family. When Haylie could stay at her own house they could be alone whenever they wanted. Now when they were together he was busy trying to will his family to leave the room – or the house. It wasn't even that he wanted to fool around, he just wanted – no _needed_- to have alone time with her. Colt shook his head, he would probably never understand the power she had over him.

Haylie sat on her bed, leaning against the wall. She wore pajama shorts and her mostly bare legs were stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles. Haylie's brown eyes were entirely focused on her latest sketch. She had drawn Colt from the waist up. His portrait filled her page; from his wide shoulders to the slight narrowing down to his waist. Her finger traced the line that ran down the middle of his abdomen, the ab muscles were clearly visible, but not bulging to the point where they looked unnatural. His powerful hands were clasped in fists, tensing the muscles in his arms, making them seem ready for a fight. His face, as well as his body, was turned slightly away from her gaze. The sharp lines of his jaw, the beautiful disorder of his hair, and the minor curve under his cheek bone were easily transferred into her sketchbook. It was the intense passion in Colt's eyes that had seemed impossible. They weren't looking through the page at her, they were looking off to the side like the rest of him. The sheer amount of feelings that were evident in Colt's eyes had taken her hours to recreate. As she stared into Colt's face, she could feel his deep and powerful emotions leak out of the drawing and into herself.

A light knock on the door dragged Haylie from her reverie. "Come in," she said softly.

At the sound of her voice Colt's spirits lifted, she was awake. He turned the knob and opened the door, taking caution to be quiet, so as not to disturb anyone in their sleep. He closed the door behind him.

Haylie brightened at the sight of him, her eyes and smile widened, losing the traces of sleepiness they just had. "Colt!" she was surprised that he was coming into her room so late at night, it seemed so forbidden for the two of them to be alone together in the small room with his family sleeping so close by. She stood up on the small bed and let herself fall into him. His arms caught her around the waist and squeezed her. Her arms rested on top of his shoulders and hugged his tightly, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist.

"I missed you," she spoke.

Colt chuckled lightly, "I know exactly what you mean." The pair spoke just above a whisper.

The room had one lamp that cast out a dim light, but Haylie looked beautiful in it. He stood, holding and looking at her. Her cream colored skin seemed more sun kissed in the light. Her cheeks held a faint blush and her hair had grown fairly long. The silken, light brown strands formed the familiar loose curls that fell just below her chest. The thin straps of the shirt she wore left much of her bare. Her just showered skin and hair smelled of warm vanilla. She was gorgeous.

"I have something to show you," she spoke calmly, which fit their mood.

"Yeah?" in that moment he would have said yes to anything.

Haylie left his arms to return onto the bed. Her hand skimmed across his chest and down his arm, until it rested in his, "Sit with me?"

Propping his back on the wall, he put his arms around Haylie, who snuggled into his side. Picking up her sketch pad, she handed it to him. Colt was stunned to see his own likeness.

"I've never realized it before, but I've never drawn a person." Colt's hazel eyes looked into Haylie's brown ones. "You're the first person I ever drew."

The meaning behind Haylie's words was not lost on Colt. He felt honored to have such a special place in Haylie's life. His feelings were somewhere beyond him and he couldn't describe or understand them. He felt…loved.

"Haylie…it's amazing."

Haylie and Colt looked into each other, the sketch no longer the purpose of their conversation. Haylie sat up, leaving Colt's side so the two could be face to face. She took him in, from his deep hazel eyes to the gentle curve of his lips. "It's only amazing because you're so beautiful."

Colt was taken aback by the unparalleled complement. Haylie was the most incredible person he had ever met, how could she think that he was some kind of prize? His thoughts were no longer in his own control when Haylie's hand touched his face. He was flooded with her scent and overcome by her touch. Breathing deeply, he took in the smell of warm vanilla. Needing more of her he pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck, taking in her intoxicating aroma. His hand moved up her arm to her shoulder, then her neck. He couldn't imagine anything softer than Haylie.

Haylie closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. She couldn't think, didn't want to. She could only feel. She gave herself to the feeling of him. Of Colt. Slowly he turned, laying her down on the bed, he rested on top of her and the weight of him made her smile lazily in a comforting satisfaction. Her lips naturally gave in to his.

"This is dangerous."

Colt's mind was otherwise occupied and couldn't absorb her words, "What?"

Their voices were whispers between kisses. "Someone could be after me. Being with me is dangerous for you." Her breath hitched as Colt kissed a tender spot on her neck.

"I'm not in danger," his voice was as languid as her's.

"I don't want you to get hurt," her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I won't get hurt," his lips continued to drag along her skin, planting chance kisses as they traveled.

"I won't let you get hurt," one of her hands went to the back of his head while the other rested on his back, "I promise."

"Okay," Colt brought his face to her's and looked down into her eyes. She stared up into his. The side of Colt's lips curved into a slight smirk, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

She gave him a relaxed, sleepy smile, "Mmm hmm."

-----------------------

Haylie's eyes could barely stay open as she sat at the kitchen table. It was a ridiculously early hour of the morning and the Douglas boys were sitting around her scarfing down plate upon plate of breakfast. Mrs. Douglas was used to feeding boys, who were hunger every hour of the day. The large plate piled with a mountain of food was more than she could even think to handle so early in the morning. Any food so early was more than she could handle while there was a raging war in her between sleeping and wakefulness. Her eyes were halfway closed as she sat with her hands in her lap, the mound of food in front of her.

"Haylie don't you want to eat before you go to school?" Mrs. Douglas was multitasking around the kitchen in a way that only the mother of three boys could.

"Um," Haylie yawned, "I'm really sorry but I'm not used to breakfast."

"Or life before noon," Colt offered sarcastically. He and Tum Tum snickered at the comment while Rocky carefully slid Haylie's plate in front of himself. He quietly started to shovel the eggs into his mouth and bite off pieces of bacon. As soon as the snickering stopped, he was spotted.

"Hey who says you get all the food!" Tum Tum whined and reached across the table for the plate.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend!"

Rocky shrugged his shoulders, "I got it first." He munched his bacon.

"That's not fair!" Tum Tum reached for the plate while Colt lunged for it. Rocky moved it off the table and shoved as much food in his mouth as he could without choking.

"Hey! Stop eating the bacon!" The boys started to dive and dodge.

"Boys!!" Mrs. Douglas yelled in a tone that made them all freeze, "Share it."

The brothers shot each other nasty looks as they snatched what they wanted from the remains on the plate. "Let's go," Rocky stood up and threw his back pack over his shoulder.

"Some of us don't have the energy to because their big brothers don't care about their well being," Tum Tum stood up and put on his back pack in spite of his words.

"I'm sure you have ten pounds of candy in your bag," Rocky shot back.

"I have to because you steal all the protein!"

"Guys!" Colt yelled, "Haylie fell asleep again." Colt was standing over Haylie, who had her head down on the table, he shook her, but she only moaned at him angrily.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Tum Tum said, "She's _your _girlfriend."

"Colt get her up we're going to be late," Rocky stated in his big brother tone.

"Haylie!" he yelled in her ear as he pulled her back from the table.

"Get off," she whined and swatted at him.

"Ow!" Colt complained when her flailing hand smacked his arm.

"Colt come on," Rocky urged, "Pick her up or something."

"She'll kill me! I got in huge trouble for that last time."

Tum Tum was hysterical with laughter. "That's just doing the rest of us a favor."

"My ghost could squash you!" Colt tried to wrap his arms around the sitting Haylie in a way that would immobilize her arms.

"I could go to school later," Haylie begged as her body went limp, making Colt struggle to keep a hold on her.

"Yeah me too!" Tum Tum said aggressively.

"Haylie, Tum we gotta go!" Rocky grabbed the handle on Tum Tum's back pack and dragged him through the door.

"Let me go you food thief!"

"My first period was cancelled," Haylie griped as Colt awkwardly carried her to the door.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes it was!"

As the last two teenagers passed through her door Mrs. Douglas shook her head and dropped the pen she had been holding onto the notepad she had been trying to write on. Then she did the only thing she could do, she laughed until tears came into her eyes.

Rocky tuned out Tum Tum's complaining as he threw him into the front seat. As he walked around the front of the car, he noticed a gray van and silver-blue car across the street. There were four men standing next to the vehicles. Curiously, they were all wearing jeans and black tee shirts. But what made Rocky uneasy was the fact that they all seemed to be staring directly at him. Sensing that something was wrong, his senses awakened and tuned into everything around him. There didn't seem to be anyone around that didn't belong. There was no danger, just four men leaning against a van and a car across the street. He was aware of them but was also aware that they weren't doing anything wrong.

"Rocky I thought you were in a hurry! Let's go!" Colt yelled from inside his car.

Rocky glanced at the men, then got in his car and drove off.

------------------------------

Bells rang, the hallways flooded, and kids sat at desks until the cycle repeated. The sequence was renewing itself with the ringing of a bell that meant an end to Colt and Haylie's history class. Colt would, as he had been doing all day, escort Haylie to her class then be there when she got out so he could further escort her. Haylie did not see the point in arguing with him, he was dead set on being her personal guard. It probably tore him up that they had different classes. What if she walked the hallways of the school to go to the bathroom – by herself?

Haylie shook her head. She wanted Colt's ever-watching eye to seem ridiculous. She wanted to feel that it was an overprotective action that was completely unnecessary. But something had hit her the night before, when Colt had come to her room. A gut feeling that told her something was not quite right. There weren't alarms going off in her head that screamed, danger! danger! But there was a small sensation in her stomach that told her something was about to happen.

---------------

The phone rang throughout the house. Mrs. Douglas mindlessly picked it up and hit the call button, "Hello?"

"Jessica?!" his voice was urgent and troubled. It made her heartbeat quicken and worry take over her.

"Sam? What happened?"

"We found out something. It was hard to track him down because he was transferred around so much. We would call one place and find out that he was transferred to another place years ago until-"

"Sam!" she demanded, too worried to want to hear the details.

Mr. Douglas sighed, "Warrick Corren broke out of a psychiatric hospital four months ago. The man is insane. He brought people with him in the breakout so he might be running around with a bunch of basket cases."

Mrs. Douglas's jaw dropped, "Oh my God!"

"Where's Haylie?"

"At school. They're all at school. Should I go get her?"

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair, "No, the agent in me is saying that there is no evidence to connect him with what happened. He broke out in Virginia there is no evidence that he is on this side of the country."

"Besides the fact that it's where his daughter lives," she stated bluntly.

"Look Jessica," his voice betrayed how shaken he was even though he was trying to make sense of the situation, "I want to get Haylie and bring her somewhere safe just as much as you do, but we don't know that she is in danger."

"Well what do you think Sam?" she knew that he didn't call sounding horribly worried about something that he did not believe was worth worring about, "Besides all of the things that the evidence hasn't told us."

"Maybe I'll go to Haylie and tell her, she has a right to know. And maybe she'll remember something that would help."

"Are you going to the school?"

"Yeah, it's an ongoing case, it won't hurt to pull her out of class for a little while."

Mrs. Douglas knew he probably just wanted to check on her to make sure nothing happened while he was locating her father, "Okay, that's all you can do."

"I know. It just doesn't seem like enough this time."

The two said their goodbyes and Mrs. Douglas clicked the phone off before she set it down. She took a deep breath, she was worried. Every child needed someone to worry about them and protect them when something like this was happening. She wanted to call Haylie's mother herself and yell and scream at her to come and care for her daughter, but she knew from last time Haylie needed her that that was not going to happen. Haylie knew that, when she had needed someone she hadn't run to her mother, she had ran to her, to her son and his family. Mrs. Douglas snatched her car keys off of the kitchen counter, if Haylie's mother was not going to be there for her, she would just have to fill in.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry this has been so long. I have been so busy I didn't think I would continue, but you can thank the wonderful people that have reviewed and more specifically the wonderful people who have messaged me asking for more. I couldn't just leave them hanging! This is for them. It's kind of short, but I'm trying to get back into writing this, so I tried my best! More to come! **

As soon as forth period started to drag on, a loud, screeching beep made Haylie jump. The fire alarm. The kids stood up and started to leave the classroom for outside while the teacher tried to get them to stay in a line. The students clumped together with their friends as they went down the hall and out the glass and metal doors to the field outside. Haylie gripped the strap of her bag and started to wring it in her hands. She walked cautiously and her eyes scanned her surroundings. Her uneasy feeling had heightened with the fire alarm, but it was probably just because the sudden sound had scared her, she tried to reason.

Haylie walked to the field and stood with the kids from her class while the teacher followed protocol and did the attendance. When that was over the classes started to expand and mix as the student walked to their friends. There was a crowd of students around her and Haylie scanned them, not knowing what it was she was looking for.

"He wants you to come with me."

She heard the voice in her ear, then it was only the hard slamming of her own heart. Her entire body beat with her own pulse. Her jaw fell and her eyes widened. She heard the words, knew what they meant, but somehow they didn't make sense. "What?" Her voice was an out of breath whisper. She turned to the man who had spoken the words. He was built like a young athlete and could easily overpower her, but his face seemed much older. His eyes were crazed and wide, as if someone had scared him and his eyes had stuck in a permanent state of wild paranoia. His eyes alone were enough to completely unsettle her.

"He wants you to come with me or the boyfriend and his brothers go," his voice was smooth and calm, it was only his words that were crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Haylie's mind instantly fogged, 'the boyfriend and his brothers' flooded her mind. Colt, Rocky, and Tum Tum were all here, if he could get to her he could get to them too.

"He said the brother's would die first and then the boyfriend will die."

It was enough to knock the wind out of her, to almost send her to her knees. She bent almost doubling over. "You can't do that," said her panting whisper voice.

His voice showed emotion for the first time as the words angrily came out of his mouth, "He can do anything! Don't ever think that he can't do what he says!" He seemed to instantly calm down once he spoke those words, "He has people like me on them, the boyfriend and his brothers. He said that if you don't come with me the brothers would die first and then the boyfriend will die."

He repeated the words as if they meant nothing, as if they weren't painfully repeating in her mind. "Who? Who said that?"

"I have to go now. I'm taking too long. Come with me or the boyfriend and his brothers will die." He turned his back to her and started walking.

Haylie didn't even think about it. She followed the man through the crowd. In her mind there was no choice – either she goes or they die. It was a choice that required no thought. She had not promised Colt that she would protect him, she had promised herself she would. And damn if she would break that promise.

Mr. Douglas pulled up to the school to see kids everywhere. The worry pierced further into his gut, something could easily happen to one of the hundreds of kids standing around outside without anyone noticing. But reason reminded him that schools have drills like these all the time.

"Dad?"

Mr. Douglas turned to see Colt walking towards him.

"Why are you here?"

"It's nothing son, I just have to talk to someone. Go back with your class."

Colt saw the worry in his father's demeanor and his own brow creased in confusion, "What happened?"

A bell rang and all of the kids started to filter back inside. Mr. Douglas's started to get frustrated, his own temper kicking in. "Listen," he put his hand on Colt's shoulder, "you don't need to worry about anything. Just go back to your class." He turned to walk into the building through all of the kids.

"No!"

"Jeffrey!"

"If I don't need to worry about it then why are you?"

His father looked at him with anger, but Colt talked before he had the chance, "Tell me your being here has nothing to do with Rocky, Tum, or Haylie and I'll go back to class."

Mr. Douglas looked at his son standing in front of him with a serious expression on his face. He sighed and Colt knew he had won.

Rocky was standing with a group of friends when the drill ended. He was carrying on a conversation with his friend Grace as they walked back into the school when they were interrupted by Grace's boyfriend. "Isn't that your mom?"

Rocky thought he was talking to Grace but looked anyway, only to see his mom walking towards the school.

"Why is she here?" Grace asked.

Rocky sighed, "Either my little brother got in a fight or my little, _little_ brother is throwing up." He looked at Grace and saw her sympathetic smile. "I'm going to go find out which one it is."

Rocky walked to his mother's side, "So who are you here for?"

Jessica jumped and put a hand to her chest. Rocky saw that his mother was on edge and was immediately concerned. "Mom what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She smiled at him, "Yes Rocky I'm fine. I'm just a little tense I guess."

"Colt and Tum?"

She saw the worry on Rocky's face. "No they're fine too. Your father found out something new about Haylie's case and I just came to be with her when he told her."

"What is it? Is she in danger?" Rocky was still worried and was focused only on his mother, ignoring the sea of students walking around them to get back into their classes.

She sighed, "I hope not."

Rocky pondered it for a moment. "Come on, let's go find her. Or dad."

They made it to the office to find Mr. Douglas and Colt already there. "What are you guys doing here?" Colt asked not so politely.

"Same thing you are," Rocky shot back.

"Jessica I told you I was just going to talk to her. There is no reason to make a big deal out of this."

"Out of what?" Colt demanded.

"I know, but I couldn't not be here for her if she needed me. What if this scares her?"

"If what scares her?" Colt yelled.

Tum Tum walked with a couple of his friends past the half glass walls of the main office. He looked in to surprisingly find his entire family. Confused he left his friends without a word and opened the office door. "Are we leaving?" he asked optimistically.

The family turned and stared at Tum Tum for a moment. "What?" he questioned.

Colt scoffed, "If they tell you be sure to let me know."

"Can I help you?" the young secretary yelled from her seat behind the desk.

Mr. Douglas was the first to shake off the family's slight confrontation. "Yes," he took out his badge and showed the secretary, "I'm Agent Douglas and I have to talk to a student about a case."

She looked bored, "Is someone in trouble?"

"No, but actually could you tell me if that was a scheduled drill?"

She looked at the computer and started playing with the mouse as if it was more interesting, "No someone pulled it in the hallway." She looked at him again, "And no there wasn't an actual fire."

Mr. Douglas stood frozen for a moment, the worry that he hadn't realized had left him came back on him with full force. "Really? I need to speak with Haylie Corren."

The secretary drummed her long, fake fingernails on her desk, her eyes looked him up and down. Then she cocked her head in a movement that radiated attitude, "Is that your family?"

He looked back at his family standing a few steps behind him. "Yes."

She gave them a smile that read, 'I'm superior.' "Okay well I'm not about to call down a girl so her boyfriend's "agent father" ' she made the air quotes with her fingers, "can take her out of school. Okay?" she gave the same sickly sweet smile.

Mr. Douglas was taken aback by the attitude of the secretary, but it was something that could easily be dealt with. He opened his mouth to throw out the words, "arrest for hindering a police investigation" but his wife was quicker.

"Excuse me but your attitude is going to get you in trouble one day and that girl's mother is away and she is living in my house and eating the food that I put on the table and no one is going to deny me the right to see any of the children that are living in my house so either you call her or I'll go get her myself." Her tone was clearly one of a mother protecting a child and even the secretary with all the attitude was not ready to go against it. She turned to the computer, her fingers flying over the keys.

Mrs. Douglas's sons stood behind her with huge grins on their faces. "All right mom!" Tum Tum applauded.

Locating the class that Haylie should be in, the secretary hit the button for the intercom. It buzzed and a teacher answered promptly. "Yes?"

"Could you send Haylie Corren to the office please?" the secretary said into the microphone.

The voice of the teacher could be heard through the speaker box, "I sent the notice to the office, she didn't come back from the drill."

It was like a knife in the heart for the Douglas family, who all stood in the office with different reactions.

Colt's hands curled into fists and he slammed his way out of the office and school. The family ran after him, with a mix of worry for Haylie and fear of what Colt would do. Mr. and Mrs. Douglas along with Rocky ran towards Colt. He was there, in flesh and emotion, someone they knew how to take care of, Haylie's present fate was uncertain, but they knew they could take care of Colt and then deal with the missing Haylie.

Mr. Douglas grabbed his son by the arm and spun him around. His own feelings of worry not surfacing as much as the typical frustration he had at his angry son. The current extraordinary circumstances had dissipated when he saw Colt tense like a snake ready to strike and storm out of the room. It had made him remember all the times Colt had gotten angry, with or without a valid reason, and stormed out, shutting out his family. Shutting out his father. This made him not much more than simply frustrated and slightly angry. So when he spun Colt around, he was ready to let him know what he felt.

"Colt! You-" He stopped, momentarily shocked by what he saw. Colt's eyes weren't glazed in an impenetrable anger, his jaw wasn't clenched in an unyielding tension, and his mouth didn't lash out in an unforgiving bitterness. Mr. Douglas stared at the son he had a hold of. Twinges of aggravation flashed in his eyes and his clenched fists, but the emotion that was winning control of Colt's features was worry, he was afraid.

"Dad," his worried voice pleaded with his father, "We have to find her. We can't let anything happen to her."

Mr. Douglas came out of shock after his son's plea. He nodded his head, "We will," his other hand found its way to Colt's arm in a reassuring embrace, "We'll find her Colt. I promise."

Rocky and Mrs. Douglas were close behind Mr. Douglas, not noticed. They had stood back watching, ready to further reassure Colt, but it had not been necessary. Tum Tum however, had found something else that was worth his time. Since the rest of his family had went to Colt, Tum Tum decided to look for Haylie. The fire drill had lasted a little while, but Haylie might still be close by. He had scanned the front of the school where his family had run out, then did a quick scan of the parking lot. Nothing seem odd or out of place. Walking around the side of the school, Tum Tum stared across the large field used for various sports practices and gym classes. There was a road along the other side of it, and as Tum Tum searched for Haylie or anything he could find, his attention was caught by a small figure walking away from the road and towards the bleachers.

"Haylie?" he questioned aloud as he squinted into the distance. He started running across the field and the closer he got the more it seemed like he had found what he was looking for. "Haylie!" he yelled in excitement. The girl sat on the bleachers and Tum Tum smiled as he neared her. He didn't notice her huddle into herself, her quickened breaths, or her slightly widened eyes. With a smile he stopped beside her and grabbed her shoulder, "Hay-"

He was met by a scream. Haylie body jolted at his unexpected touch. She jumped and moved away from him, falling from her seat onto the metal board below. Her eyes were the picture of terror and her breathing could hardly be called so.

"Haylie?" Tum Tum was terrified in his worry, "It's just me."

"Tum?" Haylie calmed and stared at him, evening her breaths before she threw her arms around him.


End file.
